Fairy Tail Reaper
by Captain Levi
Summary: The war with Aizen has not ended. So Kisuke developed a plan that could end this war or at least save Ichigo's life. The plan involved Ichigo getting sent to another world were he meets new allies, make new enemies and start a new life. Will Ichigo have peace or will the war follow him to the new world he is in? Rating may change (LEMONS). Chatacter pairings are still debatable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my favorite readers. Hope that you all are doing well this day. I have another story for you but this will be my first crossover so yea. Hope that you will enjoy it so what are you waiting for? Go ahead and read :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own bleach or Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fairy Tail Reaper<span>**

**Chapter 1: New comer**

**Kingdom Of Fiori**

It was a sunny and hot day. Most of the wizards of Fairy Tail just relaxed. Since Natsu and the others came back from their S class exam the guild was…different. The wizards guild Fairy Tail was no longer the number 1 guild in Fiori and as such their budget was in the red. They didn't have their big guild building anymore or even their swimming pool for hot days such as this one. Cana, along with max, Wakaba and other members of the guild was slouching in their chairs from exhaustion. The heat really took a lot of their energy.

"Hey Grey, why don't you make some ice around this building or something so we can cool down." Cana complained while drinking some of her favourite booze.

"Yea Grey. Just do something about this heat. I mean it's not like you feel anything right. Your body is practically made of ice so you probably aren't bothered by the heat." Lucy agreed with Cana.

"Do you guys know how much work that is going to be for me?" Grey said with a bored look on his face.

"Just make something that will make us colder damn it! I can't stand this heat!" Lucy screamed.

"Just calm down Lucy. It's not like I won't do it, it's just something or shall I say some fire breathing idiot that will melt anything I make." Grey said in Lucy's ear in a whisper.

Just after Grey had finished his sentence, Elfman came flying by Grey and Lucy. Both of them turned to look at Elfman as he hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"Man, didn't expect that." Elfman said with his injured body on the ground.

"Grey!" Natsu's voiced roared through the small building.

Grey stood up and turned his head from where the voice came. When he face it in the direction, his forehead was met with another. Natsu and Grey was now again locked in a stare contest.

"Whatca said about me frostbite?" Natsu said with his old 'playful' rage.

"Nothing that concerns you flamebrain." Grey retaliated.

"You wanna go stripper?" Natsu said while lighting his hand on fire with his evil smile.

"Anytime charcoal breath." Grey said while making some of his ice molding in his hand.

"Why do they always fight about the most stupidest things?" Lucy asked while letting out a sigh.

"I have no idea, but that is just how they are from when they were children." Levy said smiling at her best friend as she strolled down memory lane of the two boys who always fought over anything.

Just as both of then made a move to land the first blow against their nemesis, two hands came between them. Each grabbed both of the boy's faces and threw them on their behinds which sent a shockwave. Both of them sat and looked up at the figure that towered above them. They both squirmed in front of the monster with fear written in their eyes. The monster was known as Erza Scarlet. An S class wizard that they both know very well from when they were small.

"That's enough you two. Stop this meaningless fights." Erza warned them with a death glare and a few words.

"Aye! Were sorry! Were sorry!" They both said with lightning speed and at the same time.

"Good. Now that we got that settled, why don't we all go to the beach? There won't be anything better than the cold water one a hot summer day like this." Erza said while rubbing the sweat of her forehead.

"It isn't a bad idea Erza, but we are so exhausted from the heat." Lucy explained.

"Lucy." Erza said while turning her head and looking her friend in the eyes. That stare sent chills down Lucy's spine. She knew that look of Erza. Her eyes becoming bigger, darker and scarier.

"Are you going to admit defeat and give in to a bit of heat?" Erza stated.

"Well no, but…"

Lucy was cut of by Erza coming closer and looking even more evil looking then before. Lucy knew that arguing with this woman is like trying fart against a thunderstorm. You can't win. Admitting defeat, Lucy shook her side ways for a 'no' and looked down in shame. Erza stood tall once again and smiled.

"Then if you guys don't want to go to the beach then do any of you have something better to do." Erza asked.

"Why don't we go on this." Happy's voice sounding his approach.

Happy wore a smile on his face and flew from the direction of the request board straight to Erza and the others. Happy stopped and handed the piece of paper over to Erza. The scarlet haired woman took the paper and read what it said.

"Twenty five thousand jewels for anyone who can help with gathering wood for the upcoming winter. Happy why did you pic this mission where we have to work and get even hotter?" Erza said clearly irritated.

"It's not about the work Erza. Look at where it is located." Happy said while hovering at Erza's shoulder and pointing his paw at a specific place on the paper. Erza looked at where Happy's paw was.

"Oh now I see. Well done Happy. Remind me to catch you a nice fish as a reward." Erza said with the most proudest voice she had.

"What is it Erza? Why is Happy getting a reward?" Lucy asked.

"Because I was smart enough to come up with a good idea, not like other blondes." Happy said snickering as he looked at Lucy.

"Do you like your life little kitty?" Lucy said with murder in her eyes. Happy kept laughing and flew over to Natsu who had stopped fighting with Grey. Wendy and Charla had also came closer.

"The reason why this is one great job is because of where it is located. This village request that we help them gather some wood in the High mountains for the winter. But as you know that even in the summer, when you live in the High mountains it is still cold." Erza said while clutching her fist in victory.

"That sounds better then standing in this heat." Lucy said with a smile.

"Then it is settled. Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Wendy will join me on the mission."

Everyone in the group agreed and went straight for packing all the things they would need for the journey. Natsu and Happy went to their home to grab the backpack that they always take on missions. Lucy also packed a few bags of warm clothes and asked Virgo to keep them in the spirit world until she needs them. Grey just went straight to the train station as he didn't pack any clothes. He would strip most of the time and the cold is his element. Natsu and happy was the first to arrive after Grey, followed by Lucy. A while after they were waiting Erza and Wendy, along with Charla came walking up. They both had very small packs that they brought with them. Erza on the other hand brought an entire wagon full of suitcases, boxes and other useless items.

"Is everyone here? The train will be leaving soon and I don't want to leave anyone behind." Erza asked the group.

Everyone shook their heads to show that all of them were present and accounted for. The then each made their way to the train. Once inside Grey saw the last train cart was completely empty and led the group to that one. Once inside the put all their backpacks and cases in the above cupboards. Natsu who sat in the middle of Erza and Lucy became quiet and sunk low in his chair. Grey and Wendy was sitting opposite of them With Charla and Happy next to Wendy.

"Why do we have to take the train to the mountains? We have feet for a reason." Natsu complained.

"Don't be an idiot Natsu. The High mountains is 3 hours by train away from the guild. It would take days to get to the High mountains on foot. Lucy answered Natsu's question.

At the same moment the train started to move and Natsu's motion sickness kicked in. Before he could do anything, Erza hit him with all her might in his side which knocked him out. He fell with his head on Erza's lap unconscious. The train was now off to the nearest station at the High mountains. The gang passed the time with mere small talk as they didn't have much els to do. Charla, who had been quiet the whole time, sat in silence. Still thinking of the vision she had when the decision was made final that they would go on this mission. She didn't know what it meant, but she could guess that it wasn't good.

**In Another Dimension**

A lonely figure stood on top of a small hill looking out over the city. It was in total ruin. The streets were full of car, buildings were destroyed or heavily damaged. He continued to look out of the city that was once his to protect. He begun to think back on what had happened since 'that' day. He looked down from the hill at the abandoned warehouse and saw that his contact had arrived and awaited him. He used flash step to get down from the hill and in front of his comrade. It was silent for a while until he decided to break the ice.

"It's good to see you again, Kisuke."

"As well as you Ichigo. I see you have been busy these past three years." Kisuke made some small talk with his old friend.

"I have, it's not like I have been sitting around all this time." Ichigo said with a bit of humour.

Kisuke noticed how much his former student has changed. Ichigo was now seventeen, turning eighteen in a few weeks from now. He was taller, taller than Kisuke himself was. His hair was also longer then he remembered. It came up to just at his nose. It didn't have that spiky look but some of his strains of hair still had that spiky effect. The clear difference Kisuke could make out was his improvement in his spiritual pressure. It was stronger then ever.

Kisuke was proud of his student. Even after all this time he had not give up hope. Since 'that' day, Kisuke had thought all was lost. Even he was unsure what will become of them or how they would stop it. That's why he and Ichigo went their separate ways after the incident. Kisuke went to work on something he thought could be the key to saving the future. Ichigo on the other hand set out and lived in solitude for nearly three years. Training, fighting and saving people where ever he could.

"Shall we go inside my friend?" Kisuke asked Ichigo.

"Yes. Let's get this over with."

They both made their way to the warehouse entrance.

"So Ichigo, did you read the book I gave you before we went our separate ways?"

"Actually I have. I have perfected most of the Kido spells in the book. As a result I am now able to control my spirit energy and use kido."

"I see, I'm glad to hear that. Has it proven useful to you in the past?"

"It did help me with some of my battles, even saved my life at one point. I'm glad you gave me that book Kisuke."

"Think nothing of it my friend. Consider it a thank you for everything you had done for me in the past."

They entered the warehouse, still talking.

"Where are the rest?"

"Yoruichi will be here any moment or she could have already arrived. I sent word to her and she said she will meet as here. Tesai and the others are probably downstairs."

"They are here already? Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I was afraid that they might intercept your messages so I told Tesai to come an hour earlier to set up project traveller."

"I see. So that's why you called us here. Did you finish it?"

"It is complete. If it will work, I am not certain. This will be the first time we will see it in action."

"You idiot, what does it help I trained for all these years if you aren't sure if it works. What if that thing kills me when it explodes or something?!"

"Calm down Ichigo, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that if we could use it correctly without mistakes. That I am not sure of." Kisuke said behind his fan.

Ichigo calmed down a bit. They both came to an open floor with stairs going down. They made their way down the stairs and the entrance closed behind them. The reached the end of the stairs and walked into a big lit up room. It contained computers and monitors. In the middle was one big cage with four tesla coils surrounding it. Ichigo saw Tesai, Ururu and Yoruichi working on a few things. Moving the tesla coils in place, checking status reports on the monitors.

"Yoruichi."

At the sound of her name, she turned around and saw Ichigo standing before her. She was now smiling and walking towards the soul reaper.

"My my how you have changed Ichigo. You look even better than you did the last time I saw you. Why don't we leave these guys for a while and we have some fun. What do you say?" Yoruichi begun her teasing.

"Shut up." Ichigo said while turning his red face away from the goddess of flash.

Everyone started to laugh, as well as Ichigo. Yoruichi walked over and gave Ichigo a hug.

"It's good to see you Ichigo. I'm glad you are still kicking." Yoruichi said while stepping back from her former pupil.

"You too Yoruichi. I can't believe it has been three years already. I missed you all so much." Ichigo said while looking at the hand full of survivors.

"Boss, everything is prepared. We can commence whenever he is ready." Tesai said to Kisuke.

"Alright. Now Ichigo, are you ready to proceed or do you need a bit more time?" Kisuke asked the substitute soul reaper.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Ichigo said while walking to the cage.

As soon as he was in front of the cage he opened the door and got inside. He turned and faced Kisuke and the others with determination in his eyes. He stared at the group in front of them and gave them a nod. Kisuke, taking it as a 'yes', started to press a lot of buttons and typing some words. The tesla coils started to glow and generate lightning.

"Ichigo. In exactly ten seconds you need to release all the spirit energy you have. If you don't then it won't work!" Kisuke screamed so that Ichigo could hear him.

"I'll see you all on the other side!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs.

When ten seconds were up, Ichigo released all the spirit energy that he could. The tesla coils started to release lightning which struck the steel cage at the same time. There was a big flash of white which vanished as quickly as it came. Kisuke and the others had to shield their eyes but as soon as the bright light was gone, so was Ichigo.

Kisuke then looked a bit sad which Yoruichi picked up on.

"You didn't tell him did you Kisuke?"

Kisuke turned off the machine and sat in his chair. He looked up at Yoruichi and then stared at the cage.

"No, I didn't tell him."

"Why?"

"He deserves a better life. He is sad and has nothing left here. Everything was taken away from him because of me. I hope that this will help him get over everything that has happened. I don't want us to depend on him more then we already have. If things go south then Ichigo will win the war if things go as I planned."

Yoruichi looked at him also with sad eyes. She really was going to miss that kid. She let out a sigh and said.

"Well no use regretting or being sad about it now. Let's go, we have a war to finish before Ichigo gets dragged into the war again."

**Dimension of Fiori**

"Natsu, wake up we are here."

Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy and Erza above him. He stood up with a dazed expression on his face.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked anyone with a response.

"We are in the city of Throst. It is at the bottom point of the High mountains. We are going to go to the village in the mountains to complete the mission." Happy answered his dragon slayer friend.

"We will be using one of the magic driven four wheelers to get up to the village. It is already cold here. I can't imagine how it must be all the way up there." Erza said while looking at the top of the mountain.

"Charla, what's wrong. You have been really quiet since we left the guild." Wendy asked her exceed cat.

"It's nothing really." Charla told her dragon slayer friend. Charla thought that the vision was nothing so she decided to keep it from Wendy.

Wendy was a bit hurt by this. She never knew why Charla won't always tell her if something is wrong, but she knows that is how she is and rather decided to let it go. Once they were all in the car with their belongings, Erza took the wheel and drove off. After a ten minute drive through snow covered roads, Erza stopped the car and got off. They had now arrived at their destination. An elder man came walking up to her as she got off.

"Well hello there miss. My name is Sam. I'm the elder of the village. What brings you all the way up her in the cold mountains?"

"Good day to you sir. My name is Erza Scarlet, a wizard of Fairy Tail. We are her for the job you had posted for some work needing to be done." Erza replied.

"Oh yes then if you and your comrades would follow me. I will show you to your cabin where you will be staying."

"I'm sorry, but are we going to stay here for more then a day?" Erza asked a bit confused.

"I apologize. It seems that the new request has not yet reached you. We have boosted the reward up to five hundred thousand jewel. You will still help gather wood but only a lot more. You will also help with some construction which could take a few days.

"Oh I see. Then lead the way." Erza said with an understanding voice.

The elder man showed Erza where they would be staying. It was a big building covered in snow. Smoke rushed out of the chimney as a fire was busy burning inside. When Erza entered the building she could see that there was enough room for ten people. The was a few windows on each wall and a big fireplace at the end of the room which lit up the entire room. There were five beds aligned on each side of the wall. Each bed also had chest at the end of the bed to store some clothes in.

Erza was satisfied and walked back to her friends and showed them the way to where they will be living. Once they were all inside she told them about the change in reward and work. They agreed on the changes and went to the elder man.

"I see that you have already unpacked."

"Old man. Do you have any food?" Natsu and happy asked the elder.

"Yes. The hall is that big building over there. You will find that we serve food there for who ever is hungry." The old man told them while chuckling a bit at the young man's energy.

Not saying anything further, Natsu and Happy ran full speed in the direction of the hall to get some food. Lucy and Wendy got a bit embarrassed of how their friend acted in front of others, but soon followed Natsu. Grey and Erza remained behind to get some extra information.

"I'm sorry for our friend elder Sam. He can be such a child some time." Grey apologized on Natsu's behalf.

"It's quite alright. We will need him for the heavy work. We can put all that energy he has to good use."

They shared a quick laugh together before going on.

"What kind of work will we be doing here?" Erza asked.

"We will be doing some construction. We found a hot spring nearby and we thought of making a sort of spa or public bath for this cold. All the villagers are really excited about this hot spring and help where they can. You will also be gathering wood for the construction and also for the winter that lies ahead. I want to make sure that every villager has enough fire wood for days for in case their house snows in."

"Alright then elder. I also think I have brought the right people for the job." Erza said before shaking the elder's hand.

"When you have finished your meal then come see me by the sawmill and I will give you your first instructions."

"We will." Grey and Erza said while walking of to the hall where Natsu and the others are.

A while late everyone came out of the hall with full tummies. The gang made their way over to the sawmill. They saw the elder standing and talking to a few of the workers. They waited until he was finished before walking up to him.

"I hope that you had a splendid meal before we start with today's work."

"Thanks old man, the food was really great." Natsu said while drool leaked from his mouth as he thought back on all the food he ate.

"Good. Alright we need some people who will help with the construction of the new building and some people to help with gathering wood from the forest."

"I will help with construction, Natsu and Lucy will join me. Grey and Wendy will go out and gather wood."

"Then it is settled. Now this is Duncan." The elder pointed to a big and muscular man.

At the sound of his name, he turned around and walked until he was next to Sam, the village elder.

"He will take you to the construction site and give you your tasks."

"I'm Duncan Marvel. I am in charge of the whole construction operation. Please follow me."

Erza, Natsu and Lucy nodded and followed the big man. The elder then turned to see a carriage stopping at the sawmill with a few trees. The elder then gestured Grey and Wendy to follow him. They went outside and saw a man jumping from of the carriage.

"Is it all you could retrieve Martin?"

"Yes. Sorry elder. Most of my men were injured or got sick so they were unable to help me."

"It's a good thing we got some extra help. Grey, Wendy. This is Martin Grave. He is in charge of the sawmill so he makes sure of all the wood."

"Pleasure. What do you need us to do Martin?" Grey asked.

"You will be coming with me into the forest and gather some wood."

"Alright. Let's go Wendy.

Grey and Wendy joined Martin on the carriage and the horses pulled them on the road that led to the forest. They didn't travel long before coming to a site where they had begun to cut down trees.

"Just grab and axe and start chopping down some trees."

"Don't worry, we won't need them."

"How will you be able to chop down some trees without an axe?"

"Just watch." Was all that Grey said before walking over to a row of trees and throwing his jacket on the ground. He stood in front and made a fist with his right hand and placed it in the palm of his left hand.

"Wait, that emblem. Are you…" Martin could not finish his sentence. Grey was now casting his ability,

"Ice make, Excalibur!"

Grey swung his ice sword and chopped down an entire row of trees. Martin, who was standing there amazed, smiled as he saw about five trees fall down. He continued to watch as Grey made short work of the trees. Less than a minute passed by and Grey had already cut down more then forty trees. Martin could not help but wonder why Sam sent the girl with them. She had failed to do anything so far.

"Hey Martin. Will it be enough trees?" Grey asked as he came walking up to them.

"I think for today. We still need to go back to the sawmill and cut the wood in blocks."

"I don't think it will be a problem. Just leave the transport to me and Wendy." Grey assured the man.

Grey looked in the direction of the village and closed his eyes. Again he placed his hands in front of him. He then hit the ground with his hands and a bridge formed. Martin was stunned and surprised. How will this help them. He got his answer when he saw the girl using the wind to lift up the trees. Grey took the time and created rather big ice carriers for the trees. Wendy then placed the trees in each carrier until all of them were full. With all the trees ready for transport she stood behind the carriers.

"Roar of the sky dragon."

A whirlpool of wind came from her mouth and in no time pushed each carrier along the bridge on the way to the sawmill. Martin could not help but feel amazed and grateful for their help. They saved a few days' worth of work in only a few minutes. Martin also needed to be careful not to cut down the entire forest and to preserve for other times.

"I must say I didn't think we will be this quick. Thank you for all you have done." Martin thanked them both.

"We hardly broke a sweat so no need to thank us. It's our job after all." Grey said while shaking the man's hand.

"It was rather fun. It wasn't that much trouble at all. If there is anything you need help with then you should tell us. We will be happy to help." Wendy said in her cheerful voice.

"I will remember that. Let's go back. Now we need to cut the wood in segments for the construction and to distribute it between the villagers." Martin said as they walked back to the carriage that will take them back to the village.

"Say Martin. You said that your men got injured on the job. How many were you?" Grey asked on their way back.

"We were about twenty. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that I find it strange that all of them have been injured on the same day." Grey said with a bit of suspicion.

"I am going to tell you something. It's true that almost all my men got injured while on the job. They weren't injured because of natural causes." Martin explained.

"What are you saying? Were they attacked by bandits?" Wendy asked.

"No. It was something much more powerful. I haven't seen it up close but it was unlike anything I have ever seen. It started to attack us for no reason. We couldn't even defend yourselves. It wore a cloak of some sort so it concealed most of his body. The only thing I could make out was that it had a sword and a shield, that's all I know. The rest of my men either didn't see it up close and those who had, has been seriously injured and can't remember."

"How did you get away?" Wendy asked with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"We managed to split up. I think that the creature wasn't in the mood to chase all of us so he gave up and retreated from wherever he came. I think it won't come back for a while." Martin said in relieve.

Grey and Wendy looked at each other. They both knew that they would need to tell the others about this.

**Later That Night**

"I'm beat. Why did Grey and Wendy get the easy jobs?" Lucy complained while falling on her bed.

"Pipe down. It may have been easy but we have something to tell you guys." Grey said while standing up from his bed.

"What is it Grey? Did something happen while you guys were working?" Erza asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing happened while we were working. It's what happened after we were done." Grey put in.

"Then spill it ice block!" Natsu screamed at Grey. He ignored his dragon slayer friend and nodded at Wendy.

"When we were on our way back we asked Martin, the guy in charge of the sawmill, what happened with his other workers. He said that out of nowhere a creature appeared and attacked them. I went to the infirmary and looked at the injured men. They were seriously hurt and I am surprised that one creature was able to do this to almost twenty men who were armed with axes. Grey and I think that there may be magic involved." Wendy explained.

"Are you saying that someone is trying attacking them deliberately?" Lucy asked.

"It's hard to say. Maybe they provoked someone. It could be that someone is seeking revenge or even protecting something. I think that early the morning before we need to work we should all go investigate the scene." Erza told the group.

"Sounds like a plan. Hope that creature shows his face so I can beat some sense into it. I'm all fired up." Natsu said in excitement.

"We should still be on your guard Natsu. That creature injured almost twenty men without them even knowing what it was. We could be dealing with some serious magic." Grey warned him.

"No need. Once he crosses paths with this dragon slayer then he is going to regret attack those men." Natsu bragged.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed and giving Natsu a high five.

"Alright first thing tomorrow we – "

Erza was cut off from a loud roar. It echoed throughout the entire village. Natsu and the others ran outside only to be confronted by a creature that none of them has ever seen before. He stood tall probably two heads bigger then Erza. It was a zombie. It carried the stench of death and looked incredibly strong. It wore almost no body armour except for his arms, shoulders and legs. It had a red round shield on it's left arm and a short sword in his right hand. The villagers were running away in horror as this monstrous creature destroy and kill anything in his path.

"What in the world is that?" Erza asked with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"I have no idea but I'm gonna break all that bones of his." Natsu claimed and charged at the skeleton.

"Wait Natsu!" Erza screamed after her childhood friend.

Natsu didn't listen. He jumped in the air and light is fist on fire. He then started his decent on the skeleton looking zombie. Natsu came within range and threw his fist with full force. The creature lifted his shield up and it connected with Natsu's fist. Before anyone could react, they saw Natsu flying backwards and landing on the ground. Natsu took his hand and held it as he stood up. His hand was injured really bad. The rest could not believe what they saw. Erza and Grey then launched themselves on either side of the creature.

"Ice make, Lance!"

"Requip, Heavens Wheel. Blumenblatt!"

Grey and Erza launched their attacks from different either side of the creature. In a instant, both their attack connected. A cloud of dust rose from their attacks which concealed their enemy for the time. They got in formation again and waited for something to happen. The dust gave way to reveal the creature was unharmed.

"Almost no damage from both our attacks?" Grey said in disbelieve.

"Wendy, Time to show him our dragon slaying magic." Natsu walked up next to Wendy.

She gave him a nod and Wendy stood in front of the group while Natsu jumped high in the air.

"Dragon slayer's secret art."

A magical wind barrier suddenly formed around them.

"Light Burst: Sky Drill!"

A light blue light shot out from Wendy's hand as she aimed it towards the creature. It hit with full force and caused a missive explosion. Next up was Natsu who was now descending once again. He landed right behind the creature and turned to face it.

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Natsu swiped his arms in a circular motion, creating a powerful and highly destructive torrent of flames that barraged the creature. There was another explosion and Natsu jumped back in position next to his group of friends. They waited patiently for the smoke and dust to settle. Tension was now building up as they didn't know what to expect next. The sword of the creature suddenly flew out of the smoke and straight for Lucy who had moved in front of the group to get a better look.

The creature had stormed out and stabbed Lucy in the shoulder. Blood gushed from her wound and she instantly fell to her knees. Natsu feeling the rage build inside him and attacked the creature from behind. Without hesitating, the creature turned and hit Natsu with his shield and followed up with his sword slash at Natsu's back. The monster also attacked Wendy with his shield. The spike in the middle pierced her arm and sent her sliding along the floor. Erza and Grey also went on the offensive and launched their own attacks.

"Ice make, Hammer!"

Grey took the hammer and swung it at the creature's head, but proved useless as it ducked under Grey's attack. The ice wizard then felt the sword pierce his side. Blood coloured the ground as he fell to the hard and cold floor. Erza who was filled with fear, took the opportunity to requip into a cloth rapped around her breasts along with red pants. She charge at the monster and with her hand summoned the Fairy Sword, Benizakura.

She made a downward strike from high above. The creature raised his shield and blocked her sword. Blow after blow she attacked but the creature continued to block or parry her sword with his shield and sword. Erza was filled with rage and fear of her comrades. In a last effort move, Erza decided to put her body on the line to kill this monster. She exposed herself for a moment and the monster took it. It thrusted it's sword towards Erza's neck, but she took a step to her right. She then lunged herself with the sword going straight for that monsters stomach. Erza smelled victory, but the monster used his shield to knock her sword down and past him.

Erza didn't know what to do as the sword stuck in the ground. Her back was towards the monster and she felt his sword from her left shoulder all the way to her right side. The pain she felt was unbearable. She could feel her warm blood running across her back. In the same moment the monster kicked her and she was sent flying backwards. She landed just behind Lucy who was still on her knees trying to get up. Grey was laying on his back on the other side of Erza, also behind Lucy. Natsu was on his stomach looking from up from next to Erza.

Wendy was laying near Grey, but her arm was injured. She could not use that arm until it is treated. Happy and Charle could do nothing except go to their masters side with tears and hope that they were alright. Erza could not help but feel helpless. Here was her friends, laying on the ground, about to be killed by this 'thing'. She wish that there was something she could do but her body won't move. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the monstrous figure moved to his nearest target which was Lucy. He let out a growl before raising his sword above his head to deliver the finishing blow.

Everything went in slow motion for Lucy. The sword coming at her, Natsu and the others screaming at her to 'watch out' or 'get out of the way'. There was no room to get out of the way and she knew it. She closed her tear filled eyes and waited for the impact. She suddenly heard a crash of steel against steel. Immediately she thought that Gajeel saved her. She opened her eyes to see a tall figure standing with his back towards the creature. He was dressed in black with a brown cloak of some sort. He had long orange hair and a very well built body. It could even rival Natsu and Grey's. She noticed that he held one big cleaver like sword that was almost his entire body's length.

"Hey." Came the voice of the mysterious stranger.

His face expression was cold. There was no emotion that they could read. None of them could even move. All of them were thinking the same thing. 'Who is this man?'.

"I see that you guys could use a hand. Stay still and don't move. I will take care of it." Was all he said before swinging his sword and knocking the creature back. Everyone was shocked. Here is this man who effortlessly knocked back the thing they have been trying to kill without breaking a sweat.

"I never thought that a Draugr existed in this world. No matter. You have hurt innocent people so you will pay the price."

He then vanished before their eyes without so much as moving. When they realized, they saw him behind the Draugr. With one clean blow he shattered it's shield. The Draugr then attempted to stab him but he took a step to the side and raised his sword above his head. With one cleave he slashed the creature's arm off. Without missing a beat, he turned the edge of his sword and make a clean cut for it's head.

The stranger stood a few steps away from their enemy. He rested his sword at his right side and his sword then wrapped itself in cloth and he placed it on his back. The Draugr's head then fell from it's body and then started to fade and disappear. Lucy looked up to the man who saved her as he walked towards her. He stretched out his hand to help her on her feet. She took his hand and was pulled up to her feet but Lucy lost her balance and fell into his chest. She could feel his muscular chest against her. Just leaning against him, she could feel his strength flowing into her. The scent that invaded her nose was something she had never smelled before and she started to wonder what it could be. She turned red and took a step back.

"Would you help me take everyone to where I can treat their injuries." He asked her.

"I-I-I….Sure." Lucy said a bit embarrassed about what happened.

"I didn't get your name."

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartifilia."

"A pleasure to meet you Lucy. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, the chapter was really long (or short). The chapter was originally 2 chapters so I decided to make it one chapter. You know what they say about first impressions right. I will be having a Q&amp;A so if you have any questions just leave it in your review and just before the next chapter I will answer all of them in the AN that I leave in the beginning or end so I will try and answer everyone's questions that they might have so be patient if it takes long. I have studies to complete so it takes up a lot of my writing time so I can only say that I will update when I can. Don't get me wrong, I am not going to update every year like other writers. I will at least update once a month if I can or every two months. If things are going good then maybe two chapters per month. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys thought about the first chapter. Until next time my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. Sorry for the mix up and updates. I posted the wrong chapter. The previous one was like a draft of the same chapter but the level of power was diffrent. I experemented with a feww power level changes and I picked where Ichigo was strong. I posted the one where he was weak so again I apologize for that. Hope you guys can forgive me.**

**I hope you guys love the update. I wrote this one as fast as I could to clear up a few things with everyone.**

**TitansLegion****: Yes you are right. Ichigo still looks the same but I am planning on changing that in the future. There will be a chapter where he will probably change his appearance due to something that will happen (Not gonna spoil lol). I am trying to give Ichigo the look he had when he fought Aizen with his long hair and clothes. The only thing is his zanpakuto that didn't change. (Thanks for your review)**

**Arrankor****: Yes this chapter will contain many explanations (Thanks for your review)**

**The Free-loader****: Yes Ichigo now is very strong but remember. Natsu in this fanfic of mine just came back from the S class exam so they still have the blank which is why they are so weak. Ichigo has been training for 3 years non stop so it will only be natural that he seems stronger then what he was in the fullbring or arrancar arc. The power levels of the characters will change through out the story. (Thanks for your review)**

**The Tell-Tale Man****: Thanks for the positive review. Really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Fairy Tail is not my own.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fairy Tail Reaper<strong>

**Chapter 2: Lucy's Crush?**

The stranger stood a few steps away from their enemy. He rested his sword at his right side and his sword then wrapped itself in cloth and he placed it on his back. The Draugr's head then fell from it's body and then started to fade and disappear. Lucy looked up to the man who saved her as he walked towards her. He stretched out his hand to help her on her feet. She took his hand and was pulled up to her feet but Lucy lost her balance and fell into his chest. She could feel his muscular chest against her. Just leaning against him, she could feel his strength flowing into her. The scent that invaded her nose was something she had never smelled before and she started to wonder what it could be. She turned red and took a step back.

"Would you help me take everyone to where I can treat their injuries." He asked her.

"I-I-I….Sure." Lucy said a bit embarrassed about what happened.

"I didn't get your name."

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartifilia."

"A pleasure to meet you Lucy. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Lucy could only marvel at Ichigo. As soon as he said his name she could have sworn her legs became jelly for an instant. He was tall, dark and handsome, his body was every girl's dream and he gave off a calm and friendly aura in the air. Like something along the line of your protector. He made her feel safe from the moment he arrived. Lucy realized that she had a crush. It was love at first sight.

Lucy and Ichigo each made their way to Lucy's friends who were laying on the ground unconscious or just barley conscious. Lucy had taken Erza and swung Erza's arm over her neck and shoulders. Wendy who was the least injured of them all was carried by Charla. Lucy then begun to walk slowly with Erza back to the cabin they had stayed in. Never before had Lucy seen her comrades so defeated and overpowered, if there was a force out there as strong as this one then how will they be able to defend against it?

'There was Ichigo. He killed the monster in a flash and with no effort at all. He could help us defeat it.' Lucy thought to herself.

On her way to the cabin she saw that Ichigo had picked up Grey and Natsu and carried them both over his shoulder. Again she felt herself blush as her suspicions were confirmed. Under those black robes lies a strong and muscular body that was stronger then ever. Ichigo Opened the cabin door with his foot and quickly placed Natsu and Grey on their beds. Charla and Lucy had also placed Wendy and Erza on their beds. Both were now standing in silence, looking at Ichigo, the mystery man, who said he could help them.

"Alright, I need some time to heal everyone. I think I should start with the scarlet haired girl. Her injuries are more serious." Ichigo said as he walked to her bed and placing his sword against the wall.

"Umm excuse me. I think it would be best if we heal Wendy first. She has the power to heal so she will be able to help." Carla pointed out to Ichigo.

"There is no need. My methods are much more effective, I can assure you that."

Lucy, Charla and Happy all stood next to Erza's bed while Ichigo stood on the other side. The blonde girl and cats watched as Ichigo sat beside Erza. He placed his hands above her. One over her chest and the other over her stomach. Lucy then noticed a bright orange light coming from his black robe. Lucy focused on the light as she has never seen this magic before. What Lucy saw next was two hair pins rising out from Ichigo's black robe.

"Soten Kisshun. I reject." Ichigo said in a low voice.

Lucy was awe struck. The power that Ichigo possessed was unlike anything she has ever seen or even heard of. Lucy noticed that Erza was busy waking up. Lucy was even more amazed at what she saw next. Erza's wounds was closing up at an unbelievable rate. Even her serious wounds were rapidly healing which would take at least two day for Wendy. Another thing she noticed was that Erza's magic power was returning as well which was impossible. Lucy knew about some healing powers but not ones that could heal injuries and restore the magic power of a wizard. The dome disappeared and Ichigo took his hands away from Erza.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked Ichigo.

"Do what?"

"Heal her injuries and restore her magical power."

"It will take a while to explain. Once you are all healed and recovered then I will explain."

Lucy nodded and stood there, watching as Ichigo moved on to Natsu and the others. She stared at him for a while, her thoughts wondering at thinking about her new found crush. How she wanted to touch his body one more was not something she wanted. She needed it. His perfectly toned and muscular body was all she could think about. She started to wonder how his personality is like and what are some basic facts about him. She really wanted to know this person better. Lucy was brought out of her thoughts when Erza arose from her bed and sat up straight. Erza had to grab her hand so she could come out of her thoughts.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Erza asked her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine Erza. What about you? You were in the worst shape of us all." Lucy asked with much concern for her friend.

"Surprisingly I feel better then ever. My magic has been restored and all my injuries has been wiped away like it never happened. What is that guy?"

"I'm not sure, but we are in his debt. If he hadn't shown up who knows what would have happened to us. He saved us."

"True, we owe him our lives. Did he say anything else about where he came from or something?" Erza asked.

"No. Since we got here he only said that he will take care of all our injuries so we should leave it in his hands." Lucy replied.

"For one I agree. He did an amazing job healing me. Now we just have to wait for him to finish attending to the others."

"Yes, he also said he will explain everything when we are all recovered." Lucy added.

Erza nodded and the two females watched as their friends were revived one after the other with almost no effort. The last one to be revived was Natsu. The gang along with Ichigo stood next to his bed waiting. Once the bright orange dome disappeared, Natsu was waking up. His eyes opened like a snail. The first face he saw was Erza next to him. Just after her was Lucy, Grey and then Wendy. Natsu smelled something new, someone new and he turned his head and stared at Ichigo's face. Natsu shot up from hs bed and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his robe and with amazing force pushed him against the wall.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?" Erza screamed.

"Are you the guy who released that creature!?" Natsu asked Ichigo with rage.

"Natsu stop this. He is – " Grey was silenced by Ichigo's who raised his hand to stop them.

"I am not the person who attacked you and I don't know if there was anyone responsible for the attack. All I know is that I defeated it." Ichigo said in a calm voice with no emotion over his face.

"Like hell you are. Im gonna – " was all Natsu managed to say before Ichigo had took Natsu's arm and threw him over on his back on the ground. Ichigo took a step and walk right passed Natsu.

"If you are not the enemy, who are you?" Natsu asked getting up.

"Natsu you brainless fool. He is the one who saved us." Grey said walking over to Natsu.

"Really?" Natsu asked as confused as ever.

"Don't you remember?" Happy asked his dragon slayer friend.

"Hahahaha no, must have forgotten." Natso said with a small laugh in his voice. Everyone just shook their heads as they didn't expect anything less from their Natsu. Ichigo just raised a brow at what he just witnessed.

"I apologize for Natsu on his behalf. He is sometimes…. Very different." Erza said that last part as a whisper as she wasn't sure how to explain it to the new comer.

"I also want to thank you for saving us back there." Erza put in.

"It's alright. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki for those who don't know."

"Plesure, I'm Erza scarlet." She said while shanking Ichigo's hand.

"I'm Grey Fullbuster." Grey said while also shaking his hand.

"I'm Wendy Marvel and this is Charla." Wendy said in her soft and gentle voice.

"I'm Natsu and this is happy. Sorry about earlier." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head with a big grin on his face.

"Well you guys certainly are a lively bunch. Well I did promise Lucy that I will answer any questions you may have. Let's sit down and We can start." Ichigo said.

Lucy went to sit on her bed and Erza soon joined her. Natsu, Grey and Wendy sat on the opposite bed which belonged to Wendy. Ichigo sat on the chair between the two beds. Everything was quiet, not one person made a sound. Erza couldn't take it anymore and begun the questioning.

"Where do you come from and what sort of magic do you use?"

"I come from a town called Karakura which I take it is not in your world. As for magic, I don't have that but I do have a power. Where I come from we call it the power of a soul reaper."

"And what about the weird healing spell?" Wendy asked.

"I used kido. It is the magic part ,if you could call it that, of the soul reaper."

"How are you able to heal injuries and restore the magic of a wizard?" Wendy asked, clearly interested in Ichigo's healing spell. In truth, she wanted to try and learn it so that she could also be able to use it. Ichigo looked away and with sadness in his eyes. The rest sensed it and decided to change the subject.

"Were is this Karakura town? You say it's not from our world." Grey asked.

"You could say I come from a different dimension if you want to call it that. It wasn't my intent to come her."

"What do you mean it wasn't your intent?" Lucy asked next.

"The world I come from was, well not like yours. Myself and a few others wanted to change that and built a sort of time machine to travel back in time to change….. certain events. Something must have gone wrong and it sent me to another dimension." Ichigo explained.

Lucy suddenly felt sad. She wasn't sure if the other noticed but she saw a deep sadness and loneliness in his eyes as soon as he said 'to change…..certain events'. Whatever it was it must have been bad for him. Erza also noticed the same thing and started to wonder what it could have been that drove them to building a device that could help them travel through time and change events.

"Then how do you get back? Is there some sort of plan you had if something went wrong?" Grey asked next.

"There was no plan. The man who made it said that it will work. I don't have any way home." Ichigo said while hanging his head low.

Lucy almost wanted to cry for his part. She saw how strong he forced himself to appear, but the sadness in his eyes and face was something indescribable. The way his voice sounded so sad was enough to make her cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that. When did you arrive here?" Erza asked.

"I arrived a few hours ago actually. I woke up in the forest and I walked around for a bit, that's when I heard screams. I ran towards the screams and soon enough I saw fire and you guys. I didn't know what was going on but I just couldn't stand by and watch people get slaughtered like that." Ichigo explained.

"Where are you going to live?" Lucy asked Ichigo.

"I have no idea. I don't know this place at all or even tell what is what. All I know is that I can sense a lot of strong people from all over the place. That includes you guys."

"There is a lot of strong wizards out there, but there is only a hand full of people who can access their magic." Erza explained.

It was silent for a moment. Lucy and the others took a moment to let all that Ichigo tell them sink in.

"You said something about soul reaper powers. What is that exacly." Erza asked.

"Soul Reapers are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, we were known as balancers. We purify hollows who do evil in the world of the living by devouring souls who have yet to pass over to the soul society. Therefore it is the job of a soul reaper to help guide and protect the people and the souls that reside in the world of the living." Ichigo explained.

"So you are a soul reaper then." Wendy said.

"Well not exactly. I am only a substitute soul reaper. I wasn't born with soul reaper powers and I only received mine from another soul reaper. My family was attacked by one and she came to defeat the hollow. She jumped in and saved my life but got injured in the process. In order for my and my family to survive she offered me her power so that I can protect them. It worked and I gained the powers of a soul reaper. It was only later that I found out that my father was a former soul reaper and I was actually born with soul reaper powers. The soul reaper who gave me her powers just awakened my own powers"

"Wait, what's a hollow?" Nastsu asked a bit confused.

"Is it a fish?" Happy asked with excitement.

"No it's not a fish. Hollows are souls who have lost their sanity. Their only goal is to feed on human or lost souls to satisfy their hunger and increase their power. We soul reapers use our zanpakuto to cleans them and send them to the soul society."

"And what is the zanpakuto?" Erza asked intrigued by everything she has heard.

Ichigo stood up and picked up his sword. The cloth on the his cleaver fell of and wrapped around the handle.

"This is the zanpakuto."

"So the sword is all soul reapers weapon of choice?" Grey asked.

"Not choice. Every soul reaper has one. A zanpakuto is what makes a soul reaper a soul reaper. Without them, we aren't soul reapers. They guide us and teach us all we need to know about the zanpakuto and it's abilities "

"I see. There is one thing that still bothers me. You talk as if your zanpakuto is human. Why is that?" Erza asked.

"I'll show you what I mean."

Ichigo took a step back and raised his sword in front of him. A light wind started to blow around his sword and himself. A dim and small glow formed near the wall at the other side of Erza and the others. Everyone stared in awe as they saw a man in a red cloak and sunglasses. He had long black hair and his arms and hands weren't visible.

"This is my zanpakuto, Zangetsu." Ichigo said as he walked over to him.

"It's been a while Ichigo. You have aged some years have you not." Zangetsu asked him.

"It hasn't been that long. We talked a few days back." Ichigo said with a small smile on his face.

"I meant we talking face to face in the open. Not just telepathically." Zangetsu told his master.

"Right, sorry about that."

"Is that all you need from me?" Zangetsu asked him.

"Yes, I just wanted them to see you as you already heard what we discussed. Thank you." With that zangetsu disappeared and faded away, returning to Ichigo's inner world.

"That was my zanpakuto Zangetsu."

"Wow, that was amazing. Never in my wildest dreams I thought something like this would ever happen." Lucy said smiling.

"I have to agree. This is something that has never happened before." Grey said while folding his arms.

"What's next for you Ichigo?" Erza asked.

"I have no idea where to begin. I don't even know where I am going to sleep or what I can do for money."

"Why don't you stay here for the night and tomorrow we can think about what you could do next." Lucy said with excitement. She hoped that he would agree because she really wanted to see him again. What better way to ensure that plan if he stays the night.

"I don't want to cause any trouble for you. Are you sure I can spend the night?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we are. It's the least we could do since you saved our lives." Grey put in.

"You are already our friend and what friends would we be if we didn't help one in need." Natsu said with a thumbs up and smile.

After that everyone started to feel their eyes getting heavy. It was late at night and they decided it was time to get some sleep. Ichigo took a blanket and said he would sleep in the chair. Erza, Lucy and Wendy protested against him, arguing that he should share a bed. Erza also suggested at a point that she shall take the chair so he could have a bed. Ichigo kept arguing since he didn't want to disrupt them in any way. He was already grateful for a roof over his head in this cold blizzard.

The girls saw that he was not going to change his mind. They learned that one of his characteristics was that he was a thick head so it would be oblivious to argue with him once his mind is made up. Everyone got into bed and Ichigo wrapped himself in the blanket and sat in the chair, which was located fairly close to Lucy's bed. Ichigo and the rest was quickly asleep.

Little did Ichigo know that a certain blonde celestial wielder has been steeling glances every now and then. Lucy couldn't sleep as Ichigo was all she could think about. She wanted to suggest that he sleep in her bed with her, but the others might have gotten the wrong idea. Ok they might have gotten the right idea but she couldn't help it. She likes Ichigo.

After a few hours of not sleeping, Lucy felt herself giving in to the tiredness. Her eyes were slowly starting to close shut. The last thing she saw was Ichigo sitting in the chair before her eyes closed and started to drift asleep. A moment or so passed before Lucy was awakened by Ichigo. She opened her eyes to see his figure thrashing around in his chair. The few words Lucy could make out that Ichigo constantly repeated was 'don't kill her'.

Lucy got chills from those words right up her spine. She wondered what Ichigo could have dreamed about and who is killing who. She also remembered that Ichigo said that the world he comes from is not like theirs. What he meant by that she was still unsure of, but from this she could make out that it must be one of those bad memories that will be edged in you memories forever.

Ichigo shot up from the chair with his cleaver in his hand. Lucy closed her eyes but just enough that she could still see and give the appearance that she was still sleeping. Ichigo scanned the room in a cold sweat and saw that there was no threat. The room was still as it was when he went to sleep. He took his arm and wiped the sweat of with the robe. He walked in the direction of the door and went outside.

Lucy was wondering where Ichigo went as soon as he left. Worrying about him, she got out of bed and quickly got some boots on her feet which was covered in fur. She also took a brow jacket from her suitcase for the cold weather. She then made her way outside into the cold and chilling blizzard. She wondered around looking for Ichigo but to her dislike, she came up empty handed. Just as she was about to go back to the cabin, she cought a figure out the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw that at the top of the church building stood a figure dressed in black.

Lucy walked over to the church and the closer she came the more she could see the sword, orange hair and lean body of Ichigo. He was staring out into the forest from the top of the church with his arms crossed. Lucy stood a while, wondering what is going through his mind right now and what he could be thinking about. She sighed and made her way towards the building.

"You are going to catch a cold if you stand outside without warm clothes." Lucy said as she looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned his head and saw Lucy standing at the bottom of the building. He turned in her direction and jumped down. He landed right next to her and gave her a small smile.

"I could say the same thing to you. You aren't exactly dresses for this cold either." Ichigo retaliated.

"If I had my entire wardrobe here then I would have been." Lucy said mockingly.

"By the way. What are you doing outside here?" Ichigo asked the blonde wizard.

"I could ask you he same thing." Lucy used the line he used on her. Ichigo smiled at gave up in defeat, knowing he was caught out.

"I was looking for you." Lucy answered his previous question.

"I was sure that I made no noise when going out." Ichigo said while looking away and rubbing the back of his head with his normal face expression.

"I was awake before that." Lucy said as she looked down at her feet.

"I see."

There was a moment of silence before Lucy spoke.

"Just so you know. I won't press you for answers. I just want you to know that if you need anything or just want to talk then I will be here to listen." Lucy said with a light red pink tint on her cheeks.

"Thank you. Why don't we head back now. We wouldn't want to catch a cold. And besides, that Erza is sort of scary and would probably nurse us to death." Ichigo joked. Lucy laughed at the bold but true statement Ichigo made.

"She would force us to do everything she says if she thinks it would benefit your health."

The two shared a talk before they reached the cabin. They made sure not to wake anyone as they entered the room. Lucy took of the jacket and boots and climbed back in bed. Ichigo returned to his chair where he would be sleeping. The two shared a glance and smiled.

"Good night Lucy."

"Good night Ichigo."

Those were the last words they shared before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning came in no time. Ichigo still sitting and sleeping is his chair before a big sound echoed through the room. Ichigo was awakened and instantly on alert. A shoe made its way across the room and hit Ichigo straight in the face. When he looked around he saw that Natsu and Grey was busy fighting. Ichigo also realized that it was Natsu who threw the shoe.

"You wanna go you hot head!" Ichigo screamed at Natsu.

"You picking a fight with me spiky?" Natsu said while they crashed their head against each other.

"Hell yea. I could drop you in less then 2 seconds if I wanted to." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Why don't we put that to the test?" Natsu said as he ignited his fist with fire.

Before they could start the battle, Erza came up next to them and hit them both in the neck with her hands. They fell down and rubbed the back of their heads. Ready to fight whoever did it. Both Ichigo and Natsu looked up to see Erza towering over them. The angry fighting face on their faces vanished and sweat drops formed on their heads as they saw the monster looking at them with evil red eyes.

"Natsu, Ichigo. What is the meaning of this?" Erza said with a evil look and calm voice.

"N-Nothing." Both of them said at the same time. Grey who stood innocently at the back with his smile was confronted by Erza.

"Grey. You were involved in making the noise right?" Erza asked.

"Well, I…ummm." Grey stuttered, not knowing what to say to Erza.

"You guys better never again make so much noise while I am trying to sleep!" Erza screamed at the trio who was cowering in a corner of the room.

"Aye, we are sorry." All three said while bowing down. Erza accepted the apology and walked away. Ichigo leaned over to them and whispered.

"Is she always this scary?"

"You don't know that half of it." Natsu and Grey replied.

"Another happy joined the group" Lucy said referring to Ichigo and a bit shocked that he already used the word happy says all the time.

"What were they fighting about?" Wendy asked as she stood next to Lucy.

"Probably something really stupid." Charla said with a bored expression on her face.

"It wasn't nothing. Natsu wanted to get dressed and as he entered the room he saw Grey next to his suitcase." Happy explained.

"And the reason why they were fighting was…?" Lucy asked happy slowly.

"Natsu thought Grey was going to steal my fish." Happy replied.

"I think that is the reason you wish it could be. To be honest, I don't even think that is the real reason." Lucy told their blue at friend.

The morning after that was fairly busy. The village they were living in was in rune and most of the villagers went into town to seek refuge. The gang with Ichigo made their way to the town. Natsu and Happy who was complaining a lot about how hungry they were finally got to Erza. After a small assault on them, Erza said that she would treat them all to a breakfast. They found a restaurant near the train station and went inside. After a while of deciding, each placed their order of what they are going to eat.

While waiting, Ichigo thought about this morning. They sort of reminded him about his father. The morning was apparently normal for them if they go on jobs together which Ichigo was also used to. His father would always wake and attack him in the morning…well any time of the day now that he thought about it. Everything that happened this morning made him home sick.

"So Ichigo, any thought on what you should do next?" Erza asked him

"Well I should probably get a place to live to store my things." Ichigo answered the scarlet haired woman.

"Your things? I wasn't aware you brought things with you. Where are they?" Erza asked him.

Just then Ichigo realized that in his rush to help them he had forgotten his things in the woods.

"Oh crap I totally forgot about my things." Ichigo said as he stood up from the chair.

"No need to worry. I will accompany you and help carry your things. The rest of you stay here and wait for us." Erza said while getting up.

Ichigo and Erza walked back towards the village and upon their arrival, Ichigo back tracked where he woke up with his things. They walked around and after a few minutes of searching Ichigo found his things. The first was his backpack which was pitch black. The second item was a big suitcase and the third and final item was a big wooden box which was as tall as Ichigo.

"I will take the wooden box. Can you take the two bags please?"

"Sure. Will you be able to lift that box? It's just as big as you." Erza asked him.

"I will, no need to worry about me."

Ichigo took the box and with no effort at all he lifted the box and rested it on his right shoulder. Erza took the two bags, one over her shoulder and the other she carried in her hand. They made their way back to the restaurant and talked all they way there. Ichigo decided it would be better to change his appearance since everyone has been giving him weird looks.

"Erza, mind if we make a quick stop?"

"Yea sure, but why?"

"You'll see."

Ichigo then placed the box on the ground in the alley way they quickly went into. Ichigo opened the box and Erza's eyes were wide with what she saw. There were two Ichigo's. She saw Ichigo dragging the body out and suddenly he looked like a ghost as the two bodies became one. Ichigo stood upright and stretching his muscles. He was wearing a normal purple shirt with the number 14 on it. He had some classy jean with a chain hanging on the side.

"Damn, I need to get use to my body again." Ichigo said as he loosened his body.

"What just happened?" Erza asked in shock.

"In my world, soul reapers can only be seen by people who has more spiritual pressure then normal humans. The soul reapers are basically invisible to humans, but for some reason people can see me here just fine."

"Then why did you change to you normal body?"

"Well, because of my power I can affect people around me. It happened once and two of my friends gained their own special and unique abilities. Because of me, I changed their lives. I don't want to affect every person in this world so I conceal my power while I'm in my body so I won't affect them in any way."

"That makes sense. Did you regret changing your friends lives?"

"Yes, I do." Was all Ichigo said before he looked away with his sad eyes again. He picked up the box and walked back to where Lucy and the others were. Erza wanted to know what happened in his past and if she could help him but she knew better to press anyone into something they don't want to talk about.

Erza was a good example. She came from a difficult childhood and don't always want to talk about it. She hardly talked because of it, much less talk to someone about it. Luckily the years changed her and she learned to trust the people of Fairy Tail and opened up to them. Erza hoped that that will happen with Ichigo. Maybe in a few months or so he will be able to tell them all what happened and they can help him to overcome his sadness.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Erza offered him some space on her wagon full of things. Ichigo protested but she gave him a glare which changed his mind. Ichigo then packed his bags and box on her wagon. They then joined their comrades and finished breakfast. Once they were done they decided to sit a while longer.

"Ichigo. Since you don't have anywhere to go or planed then why don't you come with me – I mean with us to our guild?" Lucy asked him and blushed at the last bit.

"Yea, that's an awesome idea." Natsu proclaimed.

"It's a start for you so what do you say?" Grey asked.

"Well I see no reason why." Ichigo agreed.

'Then it's settled. You are coming with us to the guild." Erza said while getting up.

After the short conversation, the group made their way to the train station that would take them to the guild. Ichigo learned on the train that Natsu has motion sickness and almost never used transport. While on the train he also learned a lot about the wizards, guild and currency of this world. He knew much more about the guilds and that there was also dark guilds. The council also popped up a few times which he learned also hated Fairy Tail since they caused chaos wherever they went.

One thing that Ichigo noticed was is that they all talked highly of the guild they were in. It was like they were all one big happy family. One other thing he noticed is that they were very protective of their friends which Ichigo liked. It is exactly the way Ichigo is. He would speak highly of his family, his dad not being included and he would do everything to protect them. Ichigo started to feel a bond forming between everyone here.

They had arrived at the city where the guild was located. Everyone got off and Ichigo followed them to the guild. They stopped in front of the building that was huge. If Ichigo had guessed it was about four or even five floors high. He saw the Fairy Tail emblem on the building and took a swing that this is their guild.

"Come on Ichigo." Erza said as she saw Ichigo still standing there in front of the building.

"Isn't this your guild? It has you emblem on it." Ichigo said a bit confused.

"That was our guild but not anymore. We will tell you about it when we get to the guild." Erza explained.

Just giving a nod, Ichigo followed them to a small hill where there was a small wooden building with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. Ichigo then started to wonder why they were located here and what caused the move from that building to this place. Upon entering Ichigo saw Natsu kicking to door open.

"Were back!" Natsu roared his return.

"Welcome back you guys. How was the job?"

Ichigo saw the woman who asked the question and saw a lean woman with silver hair with the most kind and caring smile he has ever seen.

"The job was well…not a success Mira." Erza said a bit embarrassed about her failure.

"Welcome back Grey. I have missed you so much." Juvia said with love filled eyes as she stared at her beloved Grey who arrived back.

"Hey Juvia." Was all grey say when he walked past her.

Juvia broke out in silent tears as the man she loved didn't even spare her a glance.

"What? You guys failed a job?" came the voice of Cana.

"It's a long story. Where is the master?" Erza asked Mira

"Present. Heard you guys were back so I came to ask how the job was, but by the sound of it I guess thinks didn't go as planned." Master Makarov came walking up to Erza.

Erza then begun to explain to the master and the others what had happened. What the job was, their encounter with a weird creature they had never seen or heard of before and how he overpowered them.

"I see, I'm glad that you are all ok but if it was so overpowering how did you escape?" the master asked.

"This guy saved our asses. If he hadn't shown up then we would be dead." Grey said pointing towards Ichigo who had stood behind he group in silence. The master walked up to Ichigo and gave a smile.

"I must thank you for saving them. Without these guys the guild won't be what it is." The master thanked the orange hair man.

"It was no problem at all sir. I can't stand by and watch as innocent people get slaughtered." Ichigo relied.

"Yet the creature overpowered our strongest group n Fairy Tail, yet you defeated it man alone. Mind telling me your name."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

As Ichigo finished everyone heard Cana whistle. Everyone chuckled except Ichigo who had a pink blush over his cheeks. Makarov narrowed his eyes as he looked at Ichigo. He could not help but wonder about this strange power he is feeling from Ichigo. Makarov decided to take care of that matter later.

"I'm Makarov, the master of this guild. We are forever in your debt for saving them. Is there anyway we can repay you Ichigo?"

"No there is no need. I did it because I wanted to. I felt like it was the right thing to do."

"You are truly a wise and well mannered man Ichigo."

"There is one thing now that I think about it."

"What is it?"

"Lucy and the rest told me that I should join the guild since I have only been here for a few hours and it's a good place to start as any."

"We would be happy to have you join our guild. I will make you an official member as soon as you tell me what you meant by what you said."

Ichigo then started to explain to the master and the rest of the guild where he had come from and how he ended up in this dimension. He also told them what sort of powers he had and any other basic information they wanted to know about him.

"I see, I'm sorry about that my boy. Sometimes things happen for a reason. I know about many different dimensions but traveling to them willingly I have no magic that can help you. Here in Fairy Tail we don't care about what happened in your past. We focus on the here and now. We use what happens in the past to make us stronger and prepare us for the future. I am sure that you will find your purpose in this world in no time and Fairy Tail is always standing behind you if you need help. We are a family and we look out for each other. We cry, laugh, and fight together as a family." Makarove told Ichigo.

"I understand, thank you sir." Ichigo thanked the master.

"Mira, hand me the stamp."

Mira came and handed the master the Fairy Tail emblem stamp.

"What colour and where do you want your emblem?"

"Make it black and on my chest."

Ichigo then took of the top part of his shirt to reveal his chest and broad shoulders. The master took the stamp and placed it on top of Ichigo's left chest. When the stamp was removed, everyone saw the black Fairy Tail emblem on Ichigo.

"Welcome to the guild boy. Now let's party!" The master screamed in excitement. The whole day the gild partied and celebrated their new member.

A few hours passed and the guild, as small as the building may be, was roaring with chatter and laughter. Ichigo then got to meet everyone and also get to know them better. Since he was part of the guild he learned a lot about their world and each one's magic that they possess. Ichigo was busy talking to Lucy when Lucy noticed Natsu approaching them.

"Ichigo, fight me!" Natsu said as he stood in front of Ichigo.

"You mean now?" Ichigo asked a bit shocked.

"Well it will be a good time to see what you are made of and what is your strength." The master put in. Hoping to see a good fight.

"Master, I think it would be best if I fight Ichigo. We will be able to get more results this way." Erza volunteered.

"Alright, I will allow it. Let's go outside everyone!" the mastered ordered his brats.

Everyone went outside and stood there watching as Ichigo and Erza walked a few meters away for their showdown. The two turned and faced each other.

"Lucy, can I ask you for a favour?" Ichigo turned to face the blonde mage.

"S-sure. What is it?" Lucy asked with a bit of blush over her cheeks.

"Would you mind holding onto my body for me?"

"Your body?" Lucy asked a bit confused, but she was more excited then confused. She didn't know what he meant by his body but if she could hold it then who is she to complain.

Ichigo walked to Lucy and placed his hand in his pocket. Everyone looked at the newcomer with anxious eyes. From his pocket, Ichigo pulled out his substitute combat pass and pressed it against his chest. Soon enough he separated his soul from his body. His lifeless body fell to the ground as everyone stared with amazed eyes. Ichigo made his way with Erza to the battleground while Lucy dragged Ichigo's body and placed it against the wall.

Ichigo took a hold of his sword's handle on his back and the cloth unravelled and wrapped around the handle. He held the sword in front of him to show he was ready. Erza requiped into her heavens wheel. None of them made a single move. Everyone smiled as they could not wait for the showdown. Only the master could feel a great power coming from Ichigo and he wants to see what he could do. The rest didn't notice because Ichigo was suppressing his power.

Erza decided to make the first move and charged towards Ichigo. She crossed her arms and then slashed at him with her right handed sword which Ichigo dodged with no effort at all. Then came her left sword horizontally but Ichigo ducked under it and avoided it. Jumping back from Ichigo she charged at him again and did multiple fast strikes at his side. Ichigo stood his ground and parried each blow with his huge sword without breaking a sweat. Seeing that her attacks aren't getting through, Erza requiped into her Giant Armour and a big two handed sword.

She could half analyse that Ichigo was a strength type and used force to overpower his enemies. Erza would have to muster an even greater force to get through his defence. She swung the sword at Ichigo which made Ichigo take the sword with both hands instead of just his one he has been using. Their swords met and Ichigo was sent sliding on the ground a few meters back. Erza seeing an opportunity launched herself towards him and tried to win this in one blow.

Ichigo didn't want to lose either and decided to kick things up a bit. Before Erza realized what happened Ichigo rushed towards her and appeared behind her with speed she couldn't follow. Knocking the sword out her hands. Everyone was shocked at this and stood with wide open mouths. Erza requiped again with another sword and charged at Ichigo again. Swinging violently, she and Ichigo was locked in combat. Ichigo who couldn't do fast attacks with his big sword disappeared again but this time further away from Erza. He glowed a light blue colour and everyone could feel the power he was building up for his attack.

Erza took the defensive and changed into the Adamantine Armour. Ichigo lifted his sword above his head which was also now glowing a blue colour. The ground started to shake as Ichigo was still building up power for his attack. Erza felt her legs shake, never before has she felt such strong powers before. The strongest she felt was that of Gildarts and the master. Ichigo took a step forward and his eyes had a blue flame in them.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed as he slashed the air in front of him and sending out his Getsuga wave out towards Erza. The scarlet haired woman placed the two shields on her arms together. Ichigos attack connected with the shield and a huge explosion detonated where Erza stood. Dust filled the air of the guild and everyone stood there with even more shock then the had earlier. The dust settled and the saw Erza was safe but the shield was broken and falling apart. She also had some few minor bruises and wounds.

"Erza!" Natsu screamed. The master silenced him with his fist so that Erza could decide if she wanted to continue or give up.

Erza's armour faded away and she then requiped into her Flight Armour which had the looks of a cheetah. Erza dashed with amazing speed towards Ichigo. The oranged hair soul reaper could follow her speed but she was still fast. She could even rival a few lieutenants speed with her powers. Erza started to deliver blows against Ichigo which proved useless. Ichigo parried the blows which Erza dealt at him. His speed was a lot faster then hers. If Ichigo was to get serious then this would have been over a long time ago.

Ichigo jumped in the air and charged towards Erza. She stood her ground and once Ichigo was close, she thrusted her sword towards him which Ichigo avoided. He hit her sword with his sword to the ground. In one move without skipping a beat, he jumped on her shoulder and jumped far behind her.

"Bakudo # 61, Rikojokoro." Ichigo said while pointing his index and middle finger towards Erza.

Six beams of light formed and crushed into Erza, Removing her speed and keeping her in one place.

"What is this?" Erza asked in shock.

"It's called a kido power. We soul reapers have many kido powers to cast that will aid us in battle. This is Bakudo which means binding powers. And this…"

Ichigo walked towards Erza and pointed his index finger at her shoulder.

"Hado # 4, Byakurai."

A blue beam shot from his finger and pierced Erza's shoulder. The kido around her shattered and she fell on her knees, holding her shoulder.

"Then there is hado which is destructive powers. I guess that will be enough for today, don't you think?" Ichigo said as he went on his knees and healed Erza's wound. Erza nodded and smiled at him as a thank you for the match and healing her injuries. After they were done Ichigo was greeted with cheers of amazement the whole way back inside the guild. Everyone wanted to know more about his powers.

"Well the kido I used there is a set of ninety-nine in bakudo and hado kidos. I have mastered only those that I now will be useful like the two I used in the battle."

"That is impressive. You posses great potential Ichigo and I have a feeling you weren't giving it your all in that battle." The master pointed out.

"You were holding back?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes, I did hold back. If I went all out then I could have killed Erza with one strike. If I were to say then I was giving it a 30% or 40% at tops. I don't go full out in a sparing battle. If I accedentally killed her then I won't be able to live with myself." Ichigo admitted

"How much power does this guy have?" Grey asked

"Too damn much if you ask me." Cana said as she drank some of her booze.

"Erza could have beaten him if she didn't have the blank." Gajeel said.

"Blank? What's that?" Ichigo asked as it was the first time he has heard about this.

"Oh right. Remember when we talked about become an S-class mage on the train?" Lucy said.

"Yea, what about it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well the Tenjrou group is what they call the people who went on the S class exam. Before we could finish the exam a dragon came out of nowhere and fired a breath attack towards the island. Luckily our first master used a spell that protected us and the island from any type of attack. But because of the magnitude of the spell we were in a sort of 'sleep' mode for seven years. Which means that the group did not do any sort of training for seven years and as a result, their power isn't at the level of today's generation."

"So if they were to fill it then their power wouldn't have been what they were now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but we don't know how long that can take. If we trained every day for hours then we could be on tack in a few weeks, maybe one or two months or so." Levy informed them.

"I see, well what if I told you that I could bring you up to that level or close to that level in three days?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"What?" the entire guild asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Am am gload with this chapter. Please review, follow and favourit my story. Any questions just post in review or PM me. Unti next time. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day to you all, hope that things are going good with everyone. I know that it has been like a month and I am very very very very sorry. My studies hasn't given me much free time.**

**If you are reading this then it means you have yet to think my story is crap and decided to continue reading LOL. Alright, now to get down to business as I want to clear up a few things before we go on.**

**WhiskerRabbit:**** I am still deciding and waiting for people to say if they think an Ichigo x Lucy will be good or an Ichigo x Erza. The reason why it looks like it will be Lucy is that I try to make her like the teenage girl that she is. The kind that gets butterflies when they see an attractive man walks by and they want to get to know them and all those thing. Erza will be more mature and get to know Ichigo if you get what I am saying. Things may go either way so Erza and Lucy still has equal chance…I mean we all know hoe dense Ichigo can be so yea. You will just have to wait and see. (Thanks for the review)**

**SeanHicks4:**** Yes I know that Ichigo using Orihime's hairpins as his own is a bit weird and unexpected but the reason why will be revealed in time. (Thanks for the review)**

**No name person (Pretty Good):**** The reason why the Fairy Tail's "strongest" team is so weak is because of three reasons. First is because they have not yet restored the blank that they had when they went on the S class exam. Second is because Ichigo has been training for 3 years straight because of the war with Aizen. I mean look at his power increase from the manga and series. In one year he was able to surpass a few captains so imagine what 3 years can do. Third is because the creature was not from that world. I said that this creature was summoned by someone strong so yea the power of this mystery person with the help of other things made that creature strong. There will be explanations later on in the story. (Thanks for the review.)**

**Ms Ann and Duchess Eglantine:**** Yes you two made some good points and I have taken them to heart. I just think that your reasoning is a bit wild. I have not made any mistakes (according to you two I have). If I didn't intend to write it like you said then I have not made a mistake. I just think that is how you prefer to write a story or like it when other stories are written in that matter. Bottom line is that I have not made mistakes in the line of how I explain or decide to bring something new to light if I chose to write it in another way which is how I prefer it. I have not made Ichigo a master of all things. I said that he could only master a few Kido spells and those he would need in a batlle. I never said he could do every Kido and he is 5 times stronger then the head captain and could do anything. People don't think alike and other people agree with me. I am not being rude, I am just giving my opinion. Think of it as a review for your review. :) (Thanks for your reviews)**

**TitansLegion:**** Yes it would have been better if Ichigo didn't have his body, but like you said. I have my reasons why and later on it will make a big difference. Also the pairing is still on going. I have not made a decision yet but looks like the votes for Lucy x Ichigo and Erza x Ichigo is close. I will make it official if more people tell me what they prefer for the pairing and who will be better with who. (Thanks for the review)**

**I would also like to thank Jonnywonder, Ashlyngrant, Wolf Moon Howl, Girlfish, hunter2424, Debz, AxelToolTheRenegade, desdelor97 and John for reviewing and I hope to see more reviews from you in future. Also from others as well**

Disclaimer: I will never own bleach or Fairy Tail. If I did then Ichigo and Orihime would be together as well as Lucy and Natsu :D

* * *

><p><span>Fairy Tail Reaper<span>

Chapter 3: Training course

"Erza could have beaten him if she didn't have the blank." Gajeel said.

"Blank? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked not sure what they mean by the blank.

"Well the Tenjrou group is what they call the people who went on the S class exam. Before we could finish the exam a dragon came out of nowhere and fired a breath attack towards the island. Luckily our first master used a spell that protected us and the island from any type of attack. But because of the magnitude of the spell we were in a sort of 'sleep' mode for seven years. That means we haven't trained for seven years and our power is not on the level of today's mages."

"So if they were to fill it then their power wouldn't have been what they were now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but we don't know how long that can take. If we trained every day for hours then we could be on tack in a few months or so." Levy informed them.

"I see, well what if I told you that I could possibly bring you up to that level or close to that level in three days?" Ichigo said with a smile as he thought of something that might work.

"What?" the entire guild asked.

"Like I said. It is within my power, but if it will work I am not sure. It's at least worth a shot if you guys want to try it out." Ichigo informed them.

The Tenrou grouped looked at each other and looked back at Ichigo.

"I'm in." Natsu said.

"Same here." Lucy added.

"Guess I will too. Can't let flamebrain get ahead of me." Grey said with a smile.

"Then it is settled. We accept your help Ichigo. Once again, we are in your debt." Erza thanked Ichigo.

"No worries. If I can help then I will. When do you guys want to start?" Ichigo asked.

"Tomorrow." The master told them.

"Master, why tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"Because we are going to enter the grand magic games and I want everyone to be at their best. We want to win the pri - ….I mean become the number one guild again." The master explained

"For real!" Natsu screamed in excitement.

"Well it is only a few weeks from now so why not get it out of the way right now. The sooner the better." Erza agreed.

The gang made their decision. Only a few changes were made. Only Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia was going to join Ichigo. The rest said they will train on their own and in their own way and methods.

"Well if that is all then I think I will get going now. See you all tomorrow morning." Ichigo said as he waved a goodbye

The guild waved in response which sent Ichigo on his way. Everyone stayed a while longer, still drinking in celebration of their new member, even thou he wasn't there anymore. After some gossip from Mira and Cana, who pestered Lucy about details about their trip and if she made a move on him. Lucy denied any feelings for Ichigo but they saw right through her lies. Lucy was now tired and decided to turn in for the night as it was almost midnight.

Lucy exited the guild as she walked through people passed out on the floor or still chatting in groups. When she came outside, a cold breeze flew by which lifted the skirt up more then it should. She pressed her hand on the skirt and forced it down while the other hand held the hair out her face. The breeze was over and the air was quiet again. Lucy then made her way back home. She was walking her usual rout when she saw a familiar figure standing near the river bank. Lucy recognized Ichigo and walked towards him.

"Hey."

Ichigo turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and saw Lucy walking towards him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here at the river?"

"It is a beautiful spot. See the moon's refection in the water and the lights of the town on the water surface.

Lucy looked at what Ichigo mentioned and she had to admit that he was right. The full moon refection and lights was a beautiful sight indeed. She wondered why she had never noticed it before. Maybe because she never stopped and really looked at things and relax. Ichigo did look like he had been alone for years on his world. He learned to see things in a different way then most people.

"The place looks like the river near my house. It brought back memories and I have no idea where I am going." Ichigo admitted.

"Still don't have a place to stay?"

"Not really."

Lucy then thought of something. This was the chance she was waiting for and she was going to take it.

"Why don't you stay at my place till you can find a place of your own." Lucy offered him.

"I don't want to bother you, I will find a place."

"I insist, you are going to keep me up all night if you don't stay over. You can freeze to death if you sleep outside." Lucy said.

Seeing the worry in her eyes, Ichigo decided to take her up on her offer.

"Alright. Thank you Lucy."

"No problem at all. Say, what memories were you talking about?" Lucy asked while looking at the refection with Ichigo.

There was a moment of silence and Lucy automatically thought she made a mistake by asking him.

"It was were my mother was murdered." Ichigo said in a soft voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Lucy said as she didn't think it was that bad of a memory. She wanted to kick herself for her nosiness.

"Don't apologize."

"What happened to her?"

"When I was nine years old, me and my mother was walking back from my karate practice. It was clouded and raining that day. While we were walking I saw a girl at the edge of the river bank. She took a step forward and I thought she was going to jump in to kill herself. I took off in hopes of saving her. After that everything went black. When I had awakened my mother was lying on top of me in a pool of blood. I didn't know what happened but I only later found out it was a hollow who had killed her."

Lucy fought to hold her tears back. The story Ichigo told her broke her heart. To think a nine year old boy witnessed that. His own mother lying dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Lucy wanted to embrace Ichigo and just be there for him if he needed anyone but she made no motion.

"Since her death, I would come the that river bank often where she died. My sisters also changed a lot since our mother died. My dad, well he practically stayed the same as always."

"I didn't know you had sister. What were their names?" Lucy asked him, trying to get away from the sadder memories.

"They are twins but people who saw them would say that they are far apart from twins. Yuzu and Karin are their names. Yuzu was a gentle girl who had taken over the house choirs and cooking. Karin is sort of a tomboy. She loves her sports and mostly keep to herself. My father is like Natsu. Goofy, stupid and always attacked and fought with me when he gets the chance. But they are both loyal, protective of friends and family."

Lucy only giggled at the part where Ichigo compared his dad with Natsu. She can only imagine what Ichigo woke up to and how his dad was. She thought that his family sounded like very nice and friendly people and she would like to maybe meet them one day if it was possible.

"Sounds like a nice family you have there." Lucy said.

"They were." Ichigo replied

"What do you mean?"

"They are dead. For about one year now."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Yet again she brought up memories that filled Ichigo's eyes with sadness and loneliness.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked trying to comfort him.

"I'm fine, I got use to them not being around. You have to learn to do that quickly where I come from."

"Ok."

"Yea, what about you?"

"I left home eight years ago if I am not mistaken. That is not including the seven years we were sealed away."

"Why?"

"My dad was a workaholic so he prioritized work over all. We lived in a mansion and were pretty rich back then."

"And you didn't like the money and work?"

"In a way."

"Where are your parents now?"

"They both passed away. My mother died when I was little and my dad died recently."

Now was Ichigo's turn to feel sorry. He didn't know she had also lost both her parents. They had more in common then he realized. Ichigo suddenly felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. He swallowed hard as he stared at the blonde girl in front of him. She took a peek at him and he quickly turned his gaze at the river.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"I am not sure what you are asking." Ichigo said with a confused look.

"In your world. I mean I know we don't know each other that long but I can see a great sadness in your eyes. I just want to know what caused this sadness."

Ichigo looked at Lucy, his eyes were harder then before. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He turned his gaze back to the moon in the sky.

"Could we change the subject please." Ichigo said a bit demanding.

Lucy was a bit stuck with shock at the tone Ichigo just used. It was a bit harsh and lucy felt like she may have over stepped a bit with all the questions. Lucy knew that Ichigo came from a difficult world and she understand if he doesn't want to share details about what happened right away. Lucy looked down to the ground a bit hurt.

Ichigo saw that he may have been a bit too harsh and felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a rude or angry manner. It's just that I don't feel like talking about it right now." Ichigo explained.

"It's alright. I think it is best if we go to my house now. It is starting to get cold."

"Alright."

Ichigo stood up and picked up his stuff he brought with him and what Kisuke made him bring with and the two made their way to her house. Ichigo never wanted to bring his own body with him. The only reason he did it is because Kisuke told him that his body has been modified to look like he was fifteen years old since he is almost eighteen. If they were to travel back in time then he must blend in so that everyone won't get suspicious of Ichigo's sudden change in looks. The original plan was to go back in time and recreate every scenario that went down during Ichigo's rescue with Rukia. When Aizen reveals himself as the criminal and enemy of the soul society then Ichigo would reveal his true self and kill Aizen before he could escape and start a war.

Kisuke did also make him pack a few other items just for in case which Ichigo saw no use in to take with. But now he could need some of them for the training that lies ahead. Ichigo was wondering why the master of the guild called them their strongest team if they were not that strong to begin with. That is when he learned of the blank and got interested to see them if they are going to be at the level they were supposed to be.

Ichigo thought to himself that he would love a good spar against them once the blank is gone and they can fight. Will he still not be necessary to use his bankai or will they actually push him beyond that level. The last time Ichigo went into his bankai was about one year back. Since then his power had grown a lot because of his constant training since the war with Aizen. He suddenly got all excited at the thought of going all out against them all.

Lucy and Ichigo was walking down a street when Ichigo saw a big building in front of him. Not hotel size but very expensive looking apartments. He walked inside with Lucy and up one flight of stairs before they walked in a hall. They stopped in front of the door and Lucy took out her keys and unlocking the door. She opened it and walked inside with Ichigo following behind her.

"Sorry about the mess, when we went on the mission I was quite in a hurry." Lucy saying with red cheeks from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me." Ichigo said as he placed his bags and box in the corner of the room. He then took a seat on one of Lucy's chairs next to her bed and looked around at her room. He saw Lucy walking around and picking up clothes that laid around.

"Sorry for taking so much space. I don't really have anywhere ells to put all my things." Ichigo apologized while slouching back in the chair.

"No problem, you don't take that much space. It's not like I used that corner anyway." Lucy said with a smile.

"Alright, if there is anything that you need help with then just ask. It's the least I could do after you let me stay here."

"Since you brought it up, mind boiling some water. I can make us some tea or coffee if you'd like."

"Sure."

Ichigo got off from the chair and walked towards the small kitchen. He took the kettle and held it over the tap at the sink and opened it. Water quickly filled it and Ichigo closed it and placed it back and turning it on. In a few seconds he could hear the water getting heated and he then made his way back to where Lucy was. She had just finished cleaning the room when he entered. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Do you want to take a bath or do you prefer to take them in the mornings?" Lucy asked him

"I'll take one now. I haven't had one in a while and I really need one."

"It's through that door. I will bring an extra towel and items for you to use. Be right back." Lucy said and walked towards the kitchen to get some soap and washing cloth.

Ichigo entered the bathroom and saw a big tub and shower. He pondered over whether to take a shower or soak in the tub. A hot bath did sound good so he chose the bath. He placed the stopper in the hole to keep the water from escaping and turned the tap open for the hot water to run freely into the tub. He waited a while and as soon as he was satisfied with the amount of water he closed it and added a bit of cold water to make the temperature just right. He took off his shirt, shoes and socks and before he could take anything further from his body he heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" came Lucy's voice from behind the door.

"Sure."

"Alright I got some extra soap and shampoo for you and also a towel, if there – " Lucy couldn't finish her sentence.

She stared at Ichigo who was half naked in her bathroom. All he had on was his brief which Lucy couldn't take her eyes off. His body was like a magnet to her eyes. She started from top to bottom with her search. His neck was strongly built and he had browed shoulders. His chest had that perfect shape from years of training and had a rock solid six pack. Just underneath she saw something that she had never seen in real life before but heard about it. She also noticed Ichigo had a faint but visible V line which she thought was very sexy on a man. Lucy blinked a few times and went further. She then saw his calves of his legs and they were as well built as his chest.

"What were you going to say?"

"N-n-n-nothing a-at a-l-l-ll. I b-brought you t-this." Lucy said with a crimson face as she handed Ichigo his things. Once he took it she made a dash for the door and slammed it behind her. She stood on the other side and slid down the door while holding her hands over her chest. It felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest with the speed and force it is beating.

After a while of listening and sitting in one spot, Lucy stood up and went to sit by her desk. She pulled out her chair and sat down. She opened the side drawer of the desk and got a clean piece of paper and black pen. She took a deep breath and started to write words on the paper. Lucy's imagination was now bursting with new ideas and she was on her way with her second novel or storybook. She wasn't sure which one yet but with time she will choose.

Twenty minutes later and still writing, Lucy heard the water from the shower disappearing which alerted her to Ichigo finishing. She took the few pages she has written and organized them neatly and placed them back in the drawer of the desk. She stood up and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

She heard the bathroom door open behind her to see Ichigo emerging from the steam filled room. Once again she stared in awe, even if he was fully clothed, the way his hair looked wet made him drop dead gorgeous for Lucy. She swallowed hard as Ichigo walked towards her and drying his hair with the towel.

"Want something to drink Ichigo?" Lucy asked him.

"That would be great. Do you have some snacks? I haven't eaten since lunch and I am starving." Ichigo replied.

"Sure, is coffee and a toasted cheese and ham sandwich ok with you?"

"That sounds good."

Lucy gave Ichigo a smile and begun making him the food and drink. It didn't take her long since she was really good at cooking. When she was little she had always went to the kitchen and helped or watched the chef prepare food. She must have subconsciously picked up on the tricks and methods.

Once she was done she gave Ichigo his food which he quickly ate and drank. She giggled at the pace he ate. She thought that he must really have been hungry. The rest of the night Ichigo and Lucy just made small talk. Ichigo telling her all about his world and powers and Lucy also about her world. The two laughed and enjoyed each others company but soon realized that it was almost midnight and they were going to receive training from Ichigo.

Lucy quickly took her PJ's out of her cupboard and got dressed while Ichigo went to another room. When she was done she called Ichigo back. Lucy also took something else out and handed it to Ichigo.

"Here is a blanket for you. The couch is near the heater if you get cold so if you are cold then just switch it on or wake me and I will get you another blanket." Lucy told him

"This will be more than enough, thank you."

The two made their way to their sleeping places and laid there staring at the ceiling. Lucy who went faster than Ichigo went into a peaceful slumber while Ichigo remained awake. He was use to not getting much sleep. With the war going on he only slept for two or maybe three hours before moving on. If he travelled with someone or a group of people then they would make shifts to take watch so the others could sleep. Aizen liked attack at any time, especially when you least expected it.

He still had the habit of waking up to every sound that sounded 'not normal like' so he always kept zangetsu or his badge near him. Since he don't see any use for his body any more, he chose to leave it at Lucy's apartment and remain in his soul reaper form since it will be better in future if he needs to battle with someone.

One hour later and still not able to get any sleep, Ichigo got up from the couch and went to the door. He saw the keys in a glass bowl and took it and unlocked the door. He made no noise when he exited the room and locked the door. He made his way down the stairs and out the building. He decided to walk around for a while and learn the city since he is going to be here for a while. The streets were curved and ran all over the place which confused Ichigo about which direction is where.

He jumped into the air and landed on a tall building. He scanned the area but it was still too low to see the whole city. Ichigo needed a birds eye view and to his luck, he saw a tall church that stretched high into the night sky. With one single flash step, he was on top and could see the city and streets clearly. He saw many shops to buy clothes and food. There were very few magic shops that he could make out. His eye caught something and looked in that direction. On the hill at the back of the city, Ichigo could see a dim light coming from the guild.

Jumping back to the ground Ichigo made his way to his new guild. Within moments, Ichigo arrived at the guild and opened the door. He looked around and saw at the far corner of the room, the master was sitting with a pile of paper work on the desk. Ichigo walked towards the master hoping to pass the time with some conversation. Master Makarov noticed the newcomer and a small smile formed on his face.

"Hello there my child. What brings you here at this hour?" Makarov asked Ichigo

"Can't sleep, what about you? I thought that everyone would have left, including the master.

"Well I wish I could. This is one of the down side of being a master. Fairy Tail has a habit of causing damage and chaos wherever they go."

"What sort of paperwork is that then?" Ichigo asked.

"This is statements of witnesses that saw our guild damaging property, counsel requests and threats and so on."

"Sounds like a pain if you ask me."

"You have no idea my boy." Makarov said with a laugh

There was a short silence between the master and Ichigo. The master's smile was gone and he looked at Ichigo with a serious face. As soon as he saw the facial expression change on Ichigo.

"May I ask you something Makarov?" Ichigo broke the silence.

"You may."

"Does anyone know about dimensional travel or at least know of them?"

"I know of one person that could answer that question for you."

"Could you take me to them when we have some free time?" Ichigo asked the master.

"Sure, how about tomorrow after the training?"

"Sounds good. Thank you."

Ichigo waved at the master as he said the last part. As he turned his head he heard the master call him.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo stopped and tensed up for a bit. He turned his head and gazed at the Fairy Tail master who sat with his arms folded over each other.

"If you don't mind, I would like for you to tell me everything of your world, the war until you got here. This will remain confidential." The master told the new recruit of Fairy Tail.

Ichigo stood a while and thought about it. The master is willing to help him in trying to get him back to his world by taking him to someone who may know of his world. Ichigo thought to tell Makarov all that happened to repay him for taking him to someone. Ichigo walked towards the table and sat on the chair. The long conversation between Ichigo and the master started.

"Before I tell you, can I ask that you not interrupt me and leave all questions for when I am done." Ichigo told the master.

"I will."

"It all started when I went to the soul society to rescue one of my friends who was about to get executed because she transferred some of her powers to me in order to save my life. It was against their law so she was sentenced to death. After saving her, one of the captains of the soul society revealed himself to be the mastermind that set up everything to get an object called the Hogyoku. This object, in a nutshell, grants the deepest desire of people close to it."

"A war broke out between the hollows and soul reapers with that captain soul reapers. The war is still going on as we speak. The soul reapers mobilized me and all who possessed powers to help defeat the hollows. That included me, my friends and a few others that were former soul reapers. The war finally took place in my home town and we were defeated due to his overwhelming strength. He took control of the soul society and ordered that any rebels who stood against him now and in the war must be captured if possible or killed."

"That is when all the survivors went into hiding and plotted underground against him. Months passed and many of us were either captured or killed which made our numbers thin. By then it was only my friends and family that was still alive, but that changed a week later when most of them were captured and killed. Myself and five other are the only free survivors left. The captains that is still alive are being held captive, we are not even sure if they are still alive."

"Things got quiet for a month as there was no activity from the enemy. The few survivors that we are decided that we should build a machine that could take us back to a point in time that we can stop Aizen before he got too powerful."

The master listened with open ears as Ichigo told him the main points about his situation. It wasn't in detail but at least he got some basic information from Ichigo which was enough for the master.

"Before my friends were captured, I was his first victim as he took me prisoner. Aizen was very interested in experiments so he tried some on me. Luckily he needed to break down our will in order for the tests to work. He soon learned that I didn't give up easily and gave less attention to me. It worked in my favour as Kisuke and Yoruichi, my two mentors, came and rescued me."

"After I was rescued, Aizen turned to my friends and tortured them all in order to get to me. One after another fell before me as he tortured them for a while and killed them right before my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore and that is why we decided to build the machine. After months of building we got the machine ready and tested it out which is why I am here. The machine must have done something wrong and sent me to this place instead."

Makarov had closed his eyes and focused on everything Ichigo had told him. Even thou he would never fully understand what Ichigo went through he already felt sorry for him. A teenage boy was forced to fight in the war and because of that war he had lost everyone close to him. The master suspected something but didn't think it would be wise to tell the young soul reaper. Well at least not yet for it might cause some disbelieve and anger towards him.

"I see, Ichigo if you don't mind then would you be able to come with me tomorrow night. Preferably alone." The master told him

"Yes, I will. Where exactly will we be going?" Ichigo asked.

"To an old friend of mine. It is best if we keep this from the others for now."

"Alright."

There was a moment of silence between the two men. Ichigo realized that it was getting late and he will need a few hours of sleep if he wanted to get through tomorrow.

"Well I should probably get going. Thanks for the help old man and everything." Ichigo said as he walked away and gave a wave.

The master only nodded as he saw Ichigo walk away and soon disappeared behind the guild doors.

Ichigo was again left alone to wonder the streets of Magnolia. A few times he thought he got lost because he walked past the same building twice. Luckily lady luck was on his side and he wondered upon Lucy's apartment. As soon as he approached the door he took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed it open very slowly as he didn't want to wake the blonde mage. Upon entering ,To his relieve, he saw the blonde mage was still fast asleep. Ichigo placed Zangetsu next to the couch and slipped under the blanket. Ichigo still remained awake for a while but soon he felt his eyes getting heavy. Giving in to the temptation, Ichigo shut his eyes and went into a deep slumber.

The next morning Ichigo was awakened by the sunlight through a small space between the curtains. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and raised his and in front of his eyes to cover them from the sun beam. After a few minutes Ichigo decided to get up and get ready for today. Yes today was the day he had to see if he can restore or help the fairy tail wizards to gain power so that they would be on par with today's wizards.

Ichigo thought about making some breakfast in bed for Lucy, as a thank you for letting him stay with her until he can get a place of his own. It is just that he didn't want to be rude and look through her things without her permission. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when the smell of food invaded his nostrils. He inhaled deep as he took in all the different scents.

'How long has it been since I smelled this in the morning.' Ichigo wondered.

He got up from the couch and quickly folded the blanket up and placed it neatly on the couch. He made sure that he cleaned up where he had made untidy as not to come off as a pig without manners. His parents, and also his sister Yuzu, had taught him better than that. Looking around he saw that everything was neat. His body and items was placed in the corner. Ichigo decided to get in his body. As soon as the two Ichigo's became one he made his way towards the kitchen where he heard a noise of pans and some other things.

To his surprise, he found Lucy in the kitchen. She was wearing a very short jean with a pink shirt that had decorative patterns on it. She also wore an apron to stop her close from getting dirty. Her hair was neatly tied in a ponytail and she was humming an unknown tune to herself that Ichigo didn't recognize. She was standing in front of the stove with a pan held firmly in her left hand and a spatula in her right hand.

"Hey." Ichigo said as he came up behind her to see what she was making.

This gave Lucy a fright and she let out a squeak…..ish scream. Reflexes kicked in and Lucy swung the spatula at the source of the sound, hitting Ichigo right across the face. Ichigo's head made a twist in the direction he was hit and soon felt a small sting in his cheek. He immediately to hold his hand over his cheek and rub it to get rid of the sting which didn't hurt that much.

Lucy who stood there with her hands over her mouth could feel the guilt wash over her. She never meant to slap him across the face and rushed towards Ichigo and inspected his face. Upon closer look, she saw that there was only a slight pink tint from where she had slapped his face with the spatula.

"I am so sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean it." Lucy said in a apologetic manner.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I shoudn't have sneaked up on you like that so I should be saying sorry."

Lucy had a small blush over her cheeks as she turned around and made the rest of the food. They passed the time with small talk as they were busy eating their food at a small round table. Once they finished eating, Lucy got into some fresh cloths which reminded Ichigo to take a quick job to earn some money so that he could buy him some new set of cloths since he only had those on his body.

The two begun to make their way to the meeting are where the group's training would begin. When they arrived they could see that everyone was already waiting for them. Ichigo had brought with him his soul reaper combat pass and the bag with his training items in that could help restore the groups power or increase it at least. Ichigo just hope that it would work like it did for him.

"Good morning" Wendy, Natsu, Grey and Erza said at the same time.

"Hey everyone, hope you8 didn't wait long." Lucy said with an awkward smile.

"Not at all, we just got here a few minutes ago so don't sweat it." Grey answered.

"That's good, hey where is Juvia? I thought she was going to join us?" Natsu asked.

"She is probably around here somewhere." Grey said.

"Well could someone get her. I would like to start explaining the training." Ichigo informed them.

"Alright, I have the perfect idea to get her here." Erza said while she held her chin with her thumb and index finger of her right hand.

Everyone gazed at Erza as everyone was interested as to how she would get Juvia here. Erza took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Before anyone could react, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Juvia! Grey said he wants to give you a private strip session!"

Not one second passed and soon enough Juvia was spotted running towards them from out of nowhere.

"Grey! Is it true my love?!" Juvia yelled as she stopped right in front of Grey.

"No." Was all Grey said before Juvia felt her heart break and looking down at the ground.

"Umm well moving on. Now that everyone is accounted for, this is how the training will work."

**Yes yes I know another cliff-hanger. But I don't want you guys to get bored with the story. Want to have you all at the edge of your seats. Anyway hope that you all liked it. I know there wasn't any action and those things but it will come later.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions or concerns then leave it in the review or just send me a PM.**

**I would also like to know who you guys want for the pairing? What is your taste or who would be better for the other person.**

**I am casting my vote for Ichigo x Lucy but that is just me. Would like to know your opinion.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time. Peace :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there my readers. Hope that you all have been doing A OK. Sorry it took me so long to update but I finally finished the chapter. When I didn't want to study in class then I took my tablet and wrote a few sentences and paragraphs a day so yea LOL.**

**There was no real questions with this chapter which shows that everyone is happy with where it is going. I am glad that you all like it which makes me very happy. There was one question which I will answer.**

**By training with his friends, that will be a no. The training that Ichigo will use is not any sort of training done with his friends. If you count Kisuke as a 'friend' then yes. The training method Ichigo will use will be revealed in this chapter so I won't keep you in suspense this time.**

**I would also like to thank: ****Gravenimage****, ****Firebird0315****, ****GirlFish****, ****zerodragon****, ****Lightningblade49, desdelor97, Twilight zSpark, Ahlerot, , gunzen, fairyTail555, John, Liam, Debz, .12, Duanemaster, fangirl, KuroiTsuki, Doug and all the guests and unknown people.**

**Thanks for the votes and positive reviews you all gave me. This will be the last chance to vote so if you want to see romance between Ichigo x Lucy or Ichigo x Erza then throw down your vote in the reviews or just send me a PM. I want to get down to some small romantic scenes in the next chapter so please vote, follow, favourite and review the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from bleach or fairy tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fairy Tail Reaper<strong>

**Chapter 4: Friendly battle**

"Good morning" Wendy, Natsu, Grey and Erza said at the same time.

"Hey everyone, hope you didn't wait long." Lucy said with an awkward smile.

"Not at all, we just got here a few minutes ago so don't sweat it." Grey answered.

"That's good."

"Hey where is Juvia? I thought she was going to join us?" Natsu asked.

"She is probably around here somewhere." Grey said.

"Well could someone get her. I would like to start explaining the training." Ichigo informed them.

"Alright, I have the perfect idea to get her here." Erza said while she held her chin with her thumb and index finger of her right hand.

Everyone gazed at Erza as everyone was interested as to how she would get Juvia here. Erza took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Before anyone could react, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Juvia! Grey said he wants to give you a private strip session!"

Not one second passed and soon enough Juvia was spotted running towards them from out of nowhere.

"Grey! Is it true my love?!" Juvia yelled as she stopped right in front of Grey.

"No." Was all Grey said before Juvia felt her heart break and looking down at the ground.

"Umm well moving on. Now that everyone is accounted for, this is how the training will work."

Everyone gathered around Ichigo to listen what he has to say about the sort of training they will be doing. The group didn't know what to expect from this new and unfamiliar training they would have to do. Many different types of thoughts and ideas ran through the groups mind as they all tried to figure out what they will be doing.

"Before I start to explain how the new training courses will work, there is one thing that we need to change." Ichigo said while he reached for something in his bag.

Everyone leaned forward to try and get a peek at what Ichigo was pulling out of the bag. To their surprise, they saw that he had pulled out one item from the bag. The item was a glove that was a deep red with a light blue colour flame that surrounded and engulfed a white skull. What confused them was the fact that Ichigo said that they will need it for the training and to change something. What he can accomplish with a simple glove, they had no idea.

Erza was busy pondering about Ichigo's training methods, Natsu looked more excited then what he did when Ichigo wanted to start the training. Lucy, Wendy, Grey, Juvia and the exceeds just decided not to think about it too much to avoid confusion themselves even more. They would just wait till Ichigo explains it to them for one reason only, his methods looked much more complex than that of their own.

"Before we start, there is something you all need to know. The training of mine is not a safe one. If things go wrong then it could mean that you may die. After hearing this, is there anyone who wants to back out? I won't force you to do it if you feel uncomfortable or unsure." Ichigo explained.

The group gave each other a stare, as if they were communicating telepathically. After a few seconds, each gazed at Ichigo and nodded in response.

Ichigo had by now put the glove on his right hand. Ichigo couldn't help but smile and think back to the old days. After a while, Ichigo gazed at the group from just under his long orange hair. The next thing everyone knew was Ichigo racing and appearing just in front of Natsu and with the hand that had the glove on, he hit Natsu straight in the face. Everyone gasped as they watched Natsu get hurled backwards and land on his face and stomach. Erza and Wendy ran towards Natsu as to make sure that he was alright. Lucy, Grey and Juvia each gave Ichigo a confused look due to his actions. Natsu pushed his face of the ground and stared at Ichigo with anger.

"What the heck was that for?" Natsu asked Ichigo.

"Nothing really, just felt like doing it. " Ichigo said with a grin.

"You wanna fight me orange boy?" Natsu asked him.

"If you are that sure and angry then come at me then. "

Natsu spared no thought and decided to charge at Ichigo. Natsu was stopped by an unfamiliar and heavy feeling that felt like it drained him of all his strength. Wendy let out a yell and alerted the others. Everyone saw that Wendy's eyes were fixed on Natsu. They followed her gaze and they too let out several gasps at what they saw. Just below Natsu's throat , hung a chain that seemed to be binded and edged into his chest. Natsu has also noticed this and stared down at his chest. The chain led from his chest to his own body. As by instinct, Natsu's hands reached and grabbed hold of the chain. Just when Natsu was about to pull the chain from his chest, the voice of Ichigo was heard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. "

Everyone ,including Natsu, stopped with whatever they were doing or thinking and turned their attention towards Ichigo.

"Why not? There is a chain in his chest. He should get it out as soon as possible." Erza told him.

"True, he should get it out as soon as possible. But to try and yank the chain will only ensure his own death." Ichigo said.

"What did you do. We need an explanation now." Grey demanded.

"It's like this. Natsu is currently in his 'soul form'. As you know by now Natsu, your body feels weak . It feels like you are being robbed of oxygen and magical power, am I right?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-yea." Was all Natsu could say.

"You all know where the strength and weaknesses lay in a wizard. The strength comes from their mental state, in other words the more the wizard trains his soul and spirit, the stronger he will become. That is the case with you all. The seven years you spent in the deep slumber has weakened the power within you. To restore it with normal means will work but it requires months of constant and hard training. The method I will use could increase your power exponentially. Even double it in if you train hard." Ichigo explained.

"Impossible. There is no way that you can help us to do that in three days." Erza protested.

"That is why Natsu will be the first to demonstrate it." Ichigo said.

Natsu gave a smile as he slowly but surely got to his feet.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"You will avoid all my attacks as best you can since that is all you can do at this point. If you feel up to it then see if you can land a hit on me."

"What? Is that all?" Natsu said with a disappointed look.

Natsu's face suddenly became pale as he saw Ichigo press his badge against his chest. When Ichigo was in his soul reaper form, he started to glow in a light blue aura. The others took that as their queue to stand back. Ichigo drew his huge cleaver sword and the bandages that wrapped itself around the sword loosened and wrapped around the handle. Erza noticed that Ichigo's sword has changed along with a few features from his outfit. His attire consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars.

"Yes Natsu, that is all. Just know this. If you take me for a fool or don't take this seriously then I have no choice but to kill you."

With that, Ichigo launched himself forward and brought his sword down towards Natsu. A huge cloud of dust and dirt flew into the air from Ichigo's attack . The rest only stood and covered their eyes from the wind that blew the dust towards them. Erza wanted to stop this. She didn't know why Ichigo would kill Natsu if it comes to that. She restrained herself as she trusted Ichigo with his methods.

Natsu came rolling on the ground as he successfully avoided Ichigo's first attack. The group felt relieved to see their comrade unharmed. Ichigo had walked slowly out of the smoke with a blank expression on his face. Natsu stared at Ichigo, not knowing what to do. Natsu didn't want to avoid his attacks all the time so Natsu stood up and inhaled deeply.

He begun to run towards the soul reaper with all that he had . In one moment, Natsu raised his first and swung it towards Ichigo. To his surprise, Ichigo didn't move or flinch but only grabbed Natsu's first with his own hand. Natsu proceeded to launch yet another punch with his other fist. This time Ichigo stepped to the side to let Natsu's first pass him.

Natsu still throwing punch after punch, got nowhere as he couldn't find or match Ichigo's speed. Ichigo gave a smile when Natsu attacked him like that. It has been a while since Ichigo has spared with someone. Luckily Natsu didn't notice the smile on Ichigo's face otherwise Natsu would know that he wasn't really serious about the whole kill you thing.

After a while of non stop hand to hand combat, Ichigo decided to end the training since Natsu has already finished it a while ago. Ichigo grabbed Natsu's one fist and pushed it to the side. He then went on to cast a kido. Ichigo would only use a low rank one. If he used a strong one then he could cause some internal damage to Natsu while he is in this condition.

"Hado # 1: Sho. " Ichigo chanted.

Natsu felt a strong jolt of pain and power hit him in the stomach. Natsu slid along the ground and fell on one knee as he held his stomach. He coughed a few times and regained the lost air inside his lungs before he got up and prepared for another round. Before he could continuo, Natsu saw Ichigo clapping his hands and walking towards him.

"Well done Natsu, you passed the first test." Ichigo congratulated him.

"I passed? You hit me and I didn't avoid the attack from you, so why did I pass?" Natsu asked Ichigo.

"Let me ask you this. Your breathing is normal now and you don't have any difficulties standing right?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I can."

"Then it means we have successfully restored the stability of you magic power. Since you didn't use your powers for years, your body let it go into a dormant state which decreased the amount of power you have and also how much you can use at one time. With that done, you should be a bit stronger then what you were a little while ago."

"Cool, so am I stronger then Erza? "Natsu asked Ichigo.

"No, if you do good with the next training then maybe. It varies from person to person on their growth rate. Take yours for example, from what I've heard you are someone that hates losing to your opponent. That fear causes you to push yourself to a level beyond theirs, or try to at least in some cases. That fear just now kicked in and you pushed your body to try and beat me even thou you could hardly breath or walk." Ichigo explained to him.

"Sweet, are we going to start the next training now?"Natsu asked Ichigo.

"Not right now. I will need to do this exact same training method with them as well before we can get started on the next phase of the training." Ichigo informed Natsu.

"Ok then."

"Let's get back to the others. In the battle we moved quite a distance from them."

The two men didn't walk for more than ten seconds before they stood before the group. Everyone had the same expression on their face and Ichigo knew that they want to know what happened since they went out of ear shot during the battle. Ichigo told them just enough as he left out the details about him not serious about killing them part. If they knew that then the training wouldn't have that much of an effect on them.

"Ichigo."

"What is it Natsu?"

"Since I am done with the training for now, how do I get back into my body?" Natsu asked Ichigo.

"Oh, well I am not sure...How to explain this." Ichigo wondered.

Ichigo had always known how to do it. Never before has he had to explain the concept to others. It made things a bit more difficult since they have never done this before. He only hope that Natsu would be able to do it. The thing that scared Ichigo was not the fact that Natsu will be walking around with a chain connected to his chest, it was only the encroachment process that worried him. If their chain accidentally breaks then they could die or they may obtain the power of a hollow which Ichigo wants to avoid.

"What do you mean? Am I stuck in this form forever?" Natsu asked a bit panicked.

"Just calm down, I never said that you are stuck in that form. Its just that I have never explained it to anyone since I was never asked to. The best way I can explain it is to image yourself standing in front of your body. Close your eyes and see yourself merging with your body. That is the best way that I can describe it." Ichigo explained.

Natsu gave a confused look but gave it a try. He did everything Ichigo told him. He stood over his body and imagine himself entering. After a while Natsu begun to fade and soon faded into his own body. Everyone smiled at the success of his training and made them feel a bit more comfortable with what they need to do.

"Thank goodness you were able to get it right. So who will be going next?" Ichigo asked the group.

"I will be next." Came the voice of Erza.

"Very well. Then prepare yourself Erza." Ichigo said.

The day went by with each member of the guild taking turns in Ichigo's training. After Natsu was Erza which completed the training the fastest. After her was Juvia and then Wendy. Lucy was the last one to attempt the training. By the time it was her turn it was already late in the afternoon and everyone got tired. Those who were done decided to go back home. Just before they left, Ichigo reminded them to be here again tomorrow for the next part of their training. True be told, Ichigo could feel the fatigue coursing through his body from all the fighting. He had done battles that lasted an hour or so but never before has he been sparing and training people throughout the entire day.

"Before I go, there is something that I wanted to ask you Ichigo." Erza said.

"What would that be? " Ichigo asked.

"Your appearance has changed since yesterday. The clothing is different from what we have seen. Why is that?" Erza asked him.

"I was wondering the same thing. When I arrived my powers felt a little bit, unstable if I speculate. Guess my body and power had to get use to the new world and it's spirit particles for my true form to show. It could have reverted to a more stable form so there is no effects. I'm not saying that is what it is, I'm just giving a theory." Ichigo explained.

" I see, well if you are alright then there is no need to worry about it. See you tomorrow. " Erza greeted everyone as they left.

Now it was only Ichigo and Lucy. The blonde stood with her back bent and with her hands on her knees to support her. She doesn't know how long she has been in that form but she has still yet to get use to it and restore the stability of her magical power. Lucy's thoughts begun to wonder and drift away as she thought of different reasons for why.

'Why can't I do it? Am I that weak? Erza and the others did it in no time at all so why haven't I been able to do it? ' Lucy asked herself.

Lucy stood up straight and looked Ichigo in his eyes. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't weak. She wanted to prove it to the entire guild. She just couldn't get use to this so what was the point. Lucy slowly felt the urge to give up. She thought of all the times everyone had to help or rescue her. She couldn't overcome those enemies so how will she overcome this? She was brought back to reality when she heard Ichigo speak.

"Never give up . If you put your mind to it then I know you will overcome this." Ichigo said.

"I-I just can't do it. I'm not as strong as the others." Lucy admitted.

"Then make a promise. Promise to yourself that if you feel weak then train and get stronger. If you feel like you can't save your friends then promise that you will do everything possible to save and protect them. The thing holding you back is fear. When you counter, it's because you fear being killed and when you try to protect someone, you fear you could let them die. Throw away the fear. When you counter, you don't let them hit you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die."

Lucy stood motionless before Ichigo. His words had stirred something inside her. She felt the courage building inside of her. She stood tall and faced Ichigo head on. Ichigo readied himself while Lucy took her whip. Ichigo launched himself in the air and descended from high above Lucy. He brought his sword down, but missed as Lucy rolled to the side. She got to her feet and countered by attacking with the whip and wrapping Ichigo's sword with it. Ichigo pulled his sword back to try and loosen the grip she has on it, but she didn't give up so easily.

It made Ichigo happy to see her not giving up. As long as she doesn't give up and tries then she will succeed in the training. She just need a push and she will overcome this. Ichigo charged towards Lucy with his sword still wrapped with her whip. With the distance closing between them, the whip loosened and Ichigo removed it with a slash from his sword. In the same movement, he retracted his sword to the back left side of his head and swung it horizontally to the right. Lucy ducked under it, but failed to see Ichigo's left foot racing to her right side.

She slipped across the ground and made a stop not far from Ichigo. She held her side where Ichigo kicked her . It didn't hurt that much which she didn't know if she should feel relieved or insulted. Was he going easy on her or was it just part of the training. She shook her head to get rid of the thought and bring her focus back to the task at hand.

"Congratulations Lucy, looks like you completed the training."

"What?"

"Your movements are normal as well as your breathing. What does it tell you?"

Lucy looked at herself and realized that it was true. She had succeeded and a smile grew on her face. She couldn't believe that she made it through it. Ichigo walked towards her and extended his hand to congratulate her. She blushed a bit at the gesture but took his hand and shook it.

After they were done, Lucy asked if they should go home but Ichigo said that he had some things to do and will catch up to her later. When she had left, Ichigo made his way to the master. Ichigo walked in the direction of the guild. He decided to take the long way so that he could learn where everything was located like shops or entertainment areas. Upon arriving near the guild Ichigo saw the master talking with Gajeel. When Ichigo came into ear shot, the two turned their eyes on him. Gajeel didn't show any emotion on his face and the master gave a wave and smile.

"Welcome back Ichigo, I am sorry to say but could we reschedule our visit for another day. I am busy and need to leave later for a meeting at the council. If you'd like then I could give you directions and you can go there on your own." The master offered.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with it." Ichigo said.

"When you arrive, make sure to say that I sent you and its about aliens. The person will know what it means."

The master gave him the directions and the two said their good byes. Before Ichigo turned the corner, he heard the master and Gajeel exchange words.

"I don't know what they are after but he said it is something of great importance to Fairy Tail. He wants whatever it is." Gajeel informed the master.

"I see, we should just keep a close eye on him."

On his way to the forest, Ichigo started to wonder what the master and Gajeel were discussing. Was the guild in danger because of it or was it just a rumour for some kind of revenge. Ichigo decided to let it go for now and will talk to the master later on and hear if he could use some help. The other thing on his mind was the word alien. Why that word? Did they have some sort of code or password to speak to them or something. Ichigo shook his head and decided to let it go.

Ichigo followed the instructions that the master gave him and after a deep journey into the forest he arrived at a small cabin. The description the master gave matches with the cabin so this must be it. Knocking on the door, Ichigo didn't wait long before he heard movement inside. The sound of shoes tapping the floor became louder with each step as it approaches the door. The door flung open and to Ichigo's surprise, there stood an old lady that looked like she is in her late seventies. She gave Ichigo a glare that could kill any hopes of someone in need.

"Yes, what do you want?" Polyushka asked Ichigo.

"Um hello, I am here to ask you a few questions if -"

"Not interested, goodbye." Polyushka said as she closed the door.

Before the door could shut completely, Ichigo stopped it with his hand.

"Master Makarov sent me. It's about -." Ichigo trailed of at the last part.

"Spill it already or do I need to chase you away."

"It's about aliens."

"I see, so this is the soul reaper. Come in."

Ichigo walked into the small cabin while Polyushka closed the door behind them. Ichigo looked around the room which had a few chairs here and there. There were plenty of bookshelves that had many versions of different kinds of books that ranged from potion making to dark magic. There was also tables with many fluids in holders and utensils that Ichigo guessed was for potion and medicine making. Polyushka took a seat and placed down a few books she had gotten from the bookshelf. Ichigo leaned against the wall next to the table where Polyushka sat.

"What's your name?" The old woman asked him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What do you need Ichigo?" Polyushka asked.

"I need to know if dimensional travel to a specific realm is possible."

"I can tell you that to choose a specific one out of all the thousands there is, isn't possible. If you want to get back to the soul society then the chances is one in ten thousand."

"Wait, how do you know about the soul society?" Ichigo asked her.

"A long time ago I was visited by a soul reaper."

"You were visited by one? You said it was impossible."

"It is but if it happens accidentally then it isn't. It is only impossible to choose a specific dimension to travel to. You can only travel between two if you open an Anima portal or something similar to it. That is the only way to travel between two dimensions. If you gather enough energy then you can open one and keep it opened and linked for a period of time to your world."

"Who and why did the soul reaper visit you?" Ichigo asked.

"That is none of your concern. As far as going back to your dimension, I can't help you. Even if you try to open a portal there is no guarantee that it will connect to the one you are looking for." Polyushka explained.

"There has to be some sort of magic or clue to help get to the right dimension." Ichigo said.

"Then go through the books if you want to. I have studied many magic and from my knowledge I can tell you there is none, but you won't believe me till you see it for yourself right."

Ichigo nodded and took a seat at the other end of the table. He and Polyushka begun looking through books, searching for any clues that might lead to some sort of spell that could help Ichigo return to Karakura. Hours passed and both of them had no luck. Ichigo felt a bit disappointed in not finding anything that would help him.

"See, its like I said. There is nothing to help you make a guaranteed return to your home." Polyushka told him.

"Then what am I supposed to do now?" Ichigo asked her.

"Make yourself at home since you will be staying here for the remainder of your life. I have answered enough today. Please leave and don't come back unless it is urgent." Polyushka said in her same rude and irritated voice.

Ichigo was led out of the small cabin by Polyushka. Without so much as a goodbye, she slammed the door behind him. He let out a sigh at the results of his visit as he begun walking back to the guild. Ichigo wondered if he would ever be able to return to his own world. Not that there is much left, but he still wanted to help Kisuke and the others with the war against Aizen. His thoughts were now towards everyone back home. He couldn't help but wonder if they were all still alive and well.

**At the guild**

"Mira, have you seen Ichigo by any chance?" Wendy asked.

"No, not since yesterday. Why? Is something wrong?" Mira asked the young dragon slayer.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to ask him about his healing power."

Erza and Lucy heard the conversation between them and wondered where Ichigo could be. Lucy knew he was busy but it has been more than three hours ago. The son was setting which left only a few minutes of daylight. The two got up and made their way to Wendy. The two stopped next to her and listened how Mira tried to retrace Ichigo's steps.

"If you are looking for strawberry them he went to the forest the last time I saw him." Gajeel said as he came up behind them.

"That is strange. Why would he go there?" Erza asked herself.

"Beats me, but the master did gave him directions and told him what he should say when he meets whoever Ichigo should meet." Gajeel answered.

"Do you think something could have happened to him? " Wendy asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Doubt it. Ichigo is strong so if was in trouble then he can take care of himself." Erza stated.

"Maybe he got lost, he may be strong but he doesn't know the forest or any part outside of the city." Lucy said.

"Possible, I think I should go get him before he ends up sleeping there." Erza said as she made her way to the doors of the guild.

"I'll come with you." Lucy said as she ran after the scarlet haired woman.

The two exited the building and made their way to the forest.

**In the forest**

One hour has passed since he left Polyushka's cabin and Ichigo was still walking around in the forest. Ichigo cursed himself for being so careless. His mind thought of so many things that he failed to realise he strayed from the path. He has been walking around aimlessly through the forest, hoping to make his way back to the guild. To his disappointment, luck wasn't on his side today. It was already getting late and dark which meaned finding his way back will be much more difficult.

"Damn, how could I get lost? " Ichigo asked himself.

"Yes, please tell us how you got lost. "

Ichigo stopped walking and turned his head to where he heard the voice coming from. Out of the shadows, Ichigo saw two figures walking towards him. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Erza and Lucy.

"I'm glad to run into some friendly faces." Ichigo admitted.

"Well you were gone for some time so we decided to come get you." Erza told him.

"My heroes." Ichigo said sarcastically.

They laughed and soon made their way out of the forest. It was dark and the moon started to shine its moonlight over the surface of the earth, lighting things up just enough for them to see. Ichigo walked between the two wizard girls with Erza on his left and Lucy at his right.

"We are nearing the end of the forest. We are almost out." Erza told them.

"Thank goodness, I was starting to get the feeling someone was watching us from the shadows. I'm probably going crazy, right Ichigo?" Lucy asked.

The two women were stopped by Ichigo as he raised his arm. He looked around and a small wind picked up. The two stared at Ichigo as they saw his eyes fixed in front of him. Both dared not to make a move, but stood ready to help him if needed.

"Whoever you are, I know you're there so show yourself. " Ichigo challenged the unknown threat.

"My, my. You have some sharp senses there mister." A figure said as she emerged from behind a tree and stepped in the moonlight.

Ichigo saw that the person was in fact a girl. If Ichigo guessed then she was about twelve or thirteen years old. She had an orange brown hair colour and a small tiara on her head. She wore a white dress with blue sashes at the shoulders and waist. The sashes at the waist ran down her dress in the front, rear and sides. The sashes was held up by golden buckles at her waist and neck. A cyan colour was at the bottom part of the dress to round it up. The dress was long and just barely touched the ground.

"Who are you and why were you following us?" Ichigo demanded as he held Zangetsu at the handle.

"My name is of no importance, what I can tell you is that I am here to deliver a message." She said in her sweet and innocent sounding voice.

"What kind of message?" Erza asked.

The small girl smiled as she clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. Noise could be heard from every direction and before Ichigo could react, they were surrounded by at least fifteen men that was heavily armed. Ichigo took Zangetsu from his back and held it out in front of him.

"Ajax, Achillies, Cyril. ..sick 'em." The girl said as she pointed her hand towards them.

Ichigo noticed something underground and it moved at a great speed. Ichigo didn't have time to think about it because the mysterious force went right for them. Three blobs stopped right underneath them and from the blobs, three dog heads shot out with serpent like bodies. Each one wrapped them tight with their bodies and held them in place.

"What the hell. What's going on. " Ichigo said as he struggled to get loose.

"It's useless to struggle." Came the voice of the small girl.

Ichigo turned his head to see Lucy and Erza also ensnared in the trap they were caught in. Lucy was more on the panic side due to the dog looking at her and growling at the same time. Erza remained calm, but Ichigo saw the worry in her eyes. Both of them knew that they had to act quickly or this could turn out badly for them. Ichigo turned his gaze back to the little girl, but she was nowhere in sight. Ichigo felt a small hand press on his chest and he looked down to see the little girl. A green circle formed on Ichigo's chest and the girl did it with Erza and Lucy as well.

"Good job boys, Ajax, Achillies, Cyril. Return."

The three captures were released by the dogs. Ichigo took the opportunity to attack but as soon as he moved his body, it almost stopped dead in its tracks as pain surges throughout his body. Ichigo flinched at the sudden pain but stood still. Ichigo felt his body go numb and could barely move it.

"What did you do kid?" Ichigo demanded.

"I placed a magic field on your body which sends pain throughout your body. Those pain is how your nerves are being numbed to reduce your movement to almost nothing." She explained

"Who are you and what magic is this. It's nothing I have ever seen before." Erza said.

"If you must know, my name is Scylla. The magic I am using is very unique and there is no other like it. Its called horror of the deep." Scylla explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked the young girl.

"Because my master ordered me."

"For what reason? Who is your master?" Erza asked.

"It doesn't concern you. Enough talk, men. Get the girls and kill the mister. We only need those two."

Two men went to Lucy and held her against the ground and two others with Erza as well. The rest of them made their way to Ichigo. Their weapons poised and ready to kill. Erza and Lucy tried to break free from the girl's magic but it was strong. Ichigo stood up with great difficulty to avoid a blade that raced towards his head. More men descended upon him and in no time six men held him as two men stood in front of him with swords aimed at his stomach.

"Boss, can we have some fun with the girls before we take them back?" one of the men asked.

"I see no reason why not, just don't kill them or I will have to kill you. Anything else is allowed so enjoy yourselves." Scylla said as she turned and walked towards Ichigo.

The men smiled at their boss's understanding. Some wore the most evilest smile, some that stood near Lucy and Erza had already begun to take of their shoes and shirt. Tears formed in the corner of Lucy's eyes as she came to realize what all these men were going to do to her and Erza. The thought scared Lucy senseless to do that with these men.

Lucy screamed and yelled at them to stop but she knew they won't listen. She tried to do everything she could to break free but as soon as she tried, more men came to restrain them. Erza felt angry but also sad. Here, right before her eyes she was once again powerless to help those she cared about. The two women saw the girl walk up to Ichigo.

"Any last words mister?"

"Actually there is one." Ichigo said in a low voice.

"Then speak it."

Ichigo smiled and with a sudden release of black reishi, he yelled.

"Bankai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done and dusted. Hope that you all liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Just don't insult on the power levels because the next chapter will explain why Ichigo needs his bankai. Anyway, have a nice day and hope to see a lot of reviews and you all here when I post the next chapter.<strong>

**Also remember to vote as this is the last time, note that everyone has one vote so if you reviewed each chapter with a vote in it then I will only count it as one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ A/N IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**Hi there everyone. I'm happy to say that the moment of truth has arrived and the voting is complete. I did some of my own research into the pairing that comes with Ichigo being in Fairy Tail which helped me understand some people's choice of vote.**

**Even I have to say that this vote was close but in the end there is only one winner. That my friends is Ichigo x Lucy. Sorry for those who voted Ichigo x Erza but more people asked for Lucy instead. I have also casted my vote towards Lucy and had a few talks with people about the pairing through PM.**

**If you are disappointed in the pairing then I ask that you still give this story a try. Maybe you will like it in the end. Now that that is done, let's move on to the explanation and Q&A.**

**x-05-x : No, I don't want to explain why Ichigo needs to go bankai. Don't know if you know but some people have got the power level of Ichigo totally wrong and I have been insulted about it hahaha. But the reason why I said that is because I don't want another person coming and telling me the power level is messed up and so on.**

**Nopearltea : Well you sure know your theories there. You saw right through me.**

** : I am not sure about hollow Ichigo. I am still thinking about whether I should bring him into the story or not. Maybe, maybe not…you will just have to wait and see. **

**EMIYAArcher : Maybe he is but hey, I don't want you all to be kept in the dark for too long. Like you read, Ichigo shared a bit of his past with Lucy but didn't share everything. If he was too open then he would have shared everything right away, which he didn't so I have to disagree with you there. I don't think Ichigo is too open with Lucy.**

**I would also like to point out that some people say I have some spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I am very sorry about that but English is not my first or home language so I do not always know how to spell or say certain sentences. Like homonyms, in the spell check it will say it correctly spelled but it means something ells so I won't always know. Hope that everyone can look past most of those errors and still enjoy the story.**

**I would like to thank TitansLegion, Gravenimage, Mzr90, Lightningblade49, gunzen, raava, Joe Joe, Debz, Nikki and all the guests and unknown people that reviewed my story so far. A million thanks and hope you keep enjoying it till the end. If you have some complains or suggestions then don't hesitate to ask me in review or PM.**

**Disclaimer: Yea, here I go again. I don't own bleach or Fairy Tail in anyway.**

**Fairy Tail Reaper**

**Chapter 5: Awake, the 3 year sleeping Bankai.**

Two men went to Lucy and held her against the ground and two others with Erza as well. The rest of them made their way to Ichigo. Their weapons poised and ready to kill. Erza and Lucy tried to break free from the girl's magic but it was strong. Ichigo stood up with great difficulty to avoid a blade that raced towards his head. More men descended upon him and in no time six men held him as two men stood in front of him with swords aimed at his stomach.

"Boss, can we have some fun with the girls before we take them back?" one of the men asked.

"I see no reason why not, just don't kill them or I will have to kill you. Anything else is allowed so enjoy yourselves." Scylla said as she turned and walked towards Ichigo.

The men smiled at their boss's understanding. Some wore the most evilest smile, some that stood near Lucy and Erza had already begun to take of their shoes and shirt. Tears formed in the corner of Lucy's eyes as she came to realize what all these men were going to do to her and Erza. The thought scared Lucy senseless to do that with these men.

Lucy screamed and yelled at them to stop but she knew they won't listen. She tried to do everything she could to break free but as soon as she tried, more men came to restrain them. Erza felt angry but also sad. Here, right before her eyes she was once again powerless to help those she cared about. The two women saw the girl walk up to Ichigo.

"Any last words mister?"

"Actually there is one." Ichigo said in a low voice.

"Then speak it."

Ichigo smiled and with a sudden release of black reishi, he yelled.

"Bankai!"

A whirlpool of dust and reishi spilled around Ichigo and shot into the air. Erza and Lucy saw the men that was near Ichigo getting shot back from the force of the wind. The men went airborne and hit the men that were holding Lucy and Erza to the ground and released them. The two pushed themselves up but as soon as they moved, they felt a pain coursing through their bodies which almost felt like it could paralyze them. After a struggle to get up, the two women stood up and leaned on a nearby rock while they covered their eyes from the wind that came from Ichigo.

Erza stared at the spot Ichigo stood, but she couldn't see anything through the dust that filled the air. Erza suddenly felt a very heavy pressure that pushed her body down towards the ground. She managed to stay on her feet but it was fairly difficult with the magic circle of Scylla still in effect.

Lucy stared towards the cloud of dust, feeling a power she had never felt before. It was immense and felt like it could crush her soul at any point if he wished it. She stood her ground, waiting to see what would appear before them once Ichigo's transformation has completed.

"What did he say?" Erza asked.

"Not sure, but I am sure I heard bankai." Lucy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. What do you suppose it means?" Lucy asked.

"If anything, a new form of magic or a powerful attack." Erza answered her blonde friend.

The conversation came to a halt when the dust started to settle and they could make out a black figure. Ichigo made one swing of his sword and with the force of the swing, he dispersed the dust and wind in every direction to reveal him to everyone. Erza and Lucy's eyes went wide when they saw the orange haired soul reaper in front of them.

Ichigo stood there once again in another outfit that neither Erza nor Lucy recognized. Ichigo had the same colour clothes but the style and appearance changed. His sword went from his big cleaver to a normal long sword. It had a few spike like features on the back of the blade. There was also a long chain connected to the end of the handle and the end of the chain had a broken link. His normal cloths turned into a coat that hugged his body tightly. It covered his neck, torso and arms. Just below the waist, his bankai coat split into three sashes that ran down his back and sides. There was a white strap around his hands and also around his chest.

The two women stared at the orange haired man as he stared at Scylla. They could feel the energy radiating from Ichigo in his new release form. Erza and Lucy couldn't help but wonder what Ichigo's new powers hold. Ichigo gave a look back and stared back at them. His eyes were cold and lifeless as he gazed upon them. Suddenly, he gave them a gaze with strong eyes, like it was demanding power over them.

"It will be best if you two take cover while I handle this." Ichigo told them.

"Ichigo, you can't possibly mean to take on her and all her men by yourself. Let me help you." Erza declared.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine and I will protect you two."

Erza made a fist at what Ichigo said. Scylla was strong and she knew it. If Erza completes her training then she would be able to go head to head with her. She just wanted to help Ichigo. She was a bit disappointed but Ichigo was right, they should put their faith in him and just stand back so he could handle it. Erza nodded and grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her with her to get a bit back. Erza saw a small hill that could give them cover and a good view of the battlefield so she made her way to it. Ichigo relaxed a bit as he saw the girls at a safe distance and out of harm's way.

"You would make their lives a bit better if you remove your magic seal on them."

"And why would I do that mister? I have everything planned." Scylla said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?"

"That magic circle on them. If I wish then I could detonate them at will, causing a biiiiiig explosion that could kill them." Scylla explained while waving her hands around to help describe the type of explosion.

Ichigo grinned his teeth together and tightened his grip on his sword. He didn't want to endanger their lives as he didn't know the full extent of Scylla's magic power. She could be bluffing but Ichigo wasn't about to gamble with someone's life, not like last time. Ichigo decided not to attack, for now, but would attack Scylla if she harms Erza and Lucy. Ichigo lowered his sword and relaxed his shoulders. Scylla saw this and gave him an even bigger smile.

"I see you are kind mister so for that I will keep things fair and remove the magic circle from your friends."

"Thank you."

"On one condition." Scylla said while holding up her right hand's finger.

"What would that be?" Ichigo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"If you can beat me then I will release them. If I beat you then I detonate them."

Ichigo took a minute to think about Scylla's offer. It was a common one against evil masterminds but it still is effective in the correct circumstances. It wasn't the best terms to fight on but Ichigo thought that it was better then nothing. At least he has a chance to save them.

"Very well, I agree to your terms."

"Wonderful. Shall we begin?" Scylla said as she took an attacking stance and readied herself.

Ichigo did the same while analysing his opponent. Scylla was a small girl, very thin and she seemed fragile. Ichigo could feel a great power radiating from her. He analysed that she could be very versatile when needed to be and could move fast due to her small figure. Ichigo also realized that her attack power doesn't really come from her own hands, but from her wolf like creatures she has. All her attacking power and force will come from them so Ichigo kept that in mind.

He never liked fighting against women, but if they were a threat to him or his friends then he would fight but a little girl? Ichigo didn't know how he would handle this situation since she is only a little girl. Ichigo shook his head to get rid of the thought. He was in a real combat situation and if he soften up then it could mean the end of his life. Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated on Scylla. He blocked his mind from any distractions that anything could cause.

Ichigo charged forward at an immense speed that made it difficult for Erza and Lucy to keep up with him by sight. In one swing, Ichigo brought down his sword towards Scylla's head. The small girl raised her hand and a small green circle formed at the palm of her hands. She held it out and it connected with Ichigo's black sword, stopping it from advancing. Ichigo pushed harder and pushed her hand to the side. Scylla spun around and with her other hand blocked the second strike that came from Ichigo.

A shock wave came from the attack that sent any near bystander flying in the opposite direction. Ichigo used his raw strength and pushed Scylla back and into the air. The young girl made a back flip into the air and her hands started to glow a dark green. She swung and punched the air towards Ichigo which released a small green ball that raced towards the orange haired soul reaper.

Ichigo raised his sword above his head and slashed the balls in half. Upon splitting, each half missed Ichigo and went past his sides and making a small blast upon hitting the ground. Scylla landed on the ground, but as she looked up she saw Ichigo right in front of her. His sword was making his way towards her before Scylla disappeared into the ground. Ichigo's sword only hit air as he stared at the place she stood with a blank expression on his face. Ichigo stood up straight and relaxed his shoulders.

"You are pretty good for a small kid." Ichigo complemented Scylla.

"Thanks, you're pretty strong yourself there mister." Scylla returned the compliment.

"How did you get over there so fast? I didn't see you moving around with pure speed." Ichigo said as he turned around to look at the small girl.

When the two made eye contact, Scylla stood next to one of her dog headed serpents. The dog, like a worm, came from under out the ground staring at Ichigo. Scylla only petted the dog on his head and had her smile on her face that never seemed to fade.

"I can send one of my little friends here to another location nearby and I am able to teleport to them any time I want. It comes in handy when I need to make a quick escape or engage someone fast. It's just too bad you won't be able to keep up with me" Scylla teased him while sticking out her tong.

"Won't be able to keep up you say?" Ichigo asked, but in a different tone of voice.

Neither Erza nor Lucy has heard that sound coming from Ichigo. It sounded sinister, evil and all of the above bad things. It sent chills down their spines upon hearing such a voice. Both of them also noticed that the side of Ichigo's eye was a black liquid or mist that started to spread across his eye. Erza's eyes went wide and Lucy could only feel her stomach turn into a knot. Something about what is happening to Ichigo made them both on guard and nervous.

Ichigo gave a small smile and took a step forward. When he was about to take the second step he vanished from everyone's sight. Lucy, Erza and Scylla stared with wide eyes as they saw Ichigo disappear. Everyone scanned the area in hopes to find Ichigo but he didn't allow them to see him. Scylla was about to shout some orders to her men but was cut off by a blade that rested near her head. She turned her gaze to see Ichigo standing there, looking at her from under his long bangs.

"I was hoping I heard you wrong, but did you say that I couldn't keep up with you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ichigo asked Scylla with a blank expression and in a hollow voice.

Lucy and Erza stood amazed at what Ichigo did. Both of them had no idea he could move so fast. They could only stare at the man before them as he held his sword against Scylla. Erza couldn't help but marvel at Ichigo's swordsmanship. His posture, techniques and attacks were flawless. He swung his sword and moved his body like it was second nature, like his body flowed like a river.

"How did you move so fast?" Scylla asked a bit nervously.

"Release them and leave this place. I don't want any more blood on my hands. Especially a little girl such as yourself." Ichigo told her.

Scylla was getting more mad with each passing second. She made her hand into a fist before in slowly but surely started to glow a light green. Before she could react, one of the men she brought with her came up to her in a cautious manner.

"Excuse my interruption miss Scylla, but I think it will be best if we retreated for now. It would be a devastating blow if you were to be killed or seriously hurt." The one man explained.

Scylla had some conflict in her mind as she didn't know if she should attack or listen to her fellow soldier. Most of her wanted to listen to him because he was the wisest of all the men she had under her command. He was the oldest and was well known for his good predictions and tactics. If he strongly recommended retreating then she would trust him. Scylla raised her hand towards Erza and Lucy and released them from her magic.

Erza and Lucy could once again feel their body and stand without any trouble or pain. A small smile crawled up on their faces at Ichigo's success. Scylla relaxed her arm and stared back at the tall brow haired man. Ichigo nodded and retracted his sword from her neck and face. Scylla turned around to stare at the man who had beaten her in their fight. After what felt like hours for Lucy and Erza, Scylla walked in the opposite direction with her men all following her. She stopped and turned her head to look at Ichigo.

"Next time, I will get you and I won't be holding back."

That was all that was said before they disappeared into the woods. A wind blew by and pressed some cold air on their skin. Lucy and Erza didn't know what to do now so they stayed in place and stared down towards Ichigo from where they stood. Ichigo let out a breath and soon enough he glowed a dark black and red and was engulfed inside it. A second later he was back into the normal form. They also saw the black liquid had disappeared from his eye.

The two girls rushed towards him and stood next to him. Not too close but also not too far. They waited for him to say something but no sound was made by the soul reaper. Erza and Lucy shared a quick glance before turning their attention back to Ichigo. Lucy decided to break the silence and speak up.

"A-are you ok Ichigo?"

Ichigo closed his eyes while he turned his head towards them with a tired expression on his face.

"Yea, I'm fine – "

Ichigo didn't finish his sentence before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Natsu, Wendy, Grey, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira and the master all sat around and near the bar while listening to the rest of the guild chat and drink away. They also made some conversation but it wasn't all that casual. It was something that concerned them.

"Why haven't they returned? It has been hours since we last saw Ichigo and the two girls." Grey said.

"Maybe they just got lost." Natsu suggested.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed with his dragon slayer friends.

"Oh please. Do you really think Erza who has been here since she was a child would get lost in the woods?" Gajeel asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You making fun of me metal head." Natsu said while walking up to Gajeel.

"I don't need to, you already do it without my help hot head." Gajeel retaliated.

"Enough, the last thing we need is to fight. If they didn't arrive by now then we should send someone out to go look for them." Mira told them.

"Agreed, if we are going to make a group then we exceeds will fly over the forest and signal you if we see anything from up there." Lily suggested.

"That would be the best plan. Alright, go head and search for Erza, Lucy and Ichigo." The master stated.

Everyone got up from their sitting positions and nodded to each other to signal the start of the search. The group made their way to the doors but only took three steps before the doors slammed open. To everyone's amazement, before them stood Erza and Lucy with an unconscious Ichigo that they carried over their shoulders. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and rushed towards them with great speed. Mira, Natsu and Grey was the first to stand before Erza and Lucy.

"Are you guys alright? And what happened to Ichigo?" Mira asked a bit concerned about Ichigo's health.

"We're fine, but we will get to that in a moment. Get Ichigo to the infirmary." Erza told Natsu and Grey.

The two of them nodded and positioned themselves next to Ichigo and swinging his arms around their shoulders for support. They quickly rushed towards the infirmary with Wendy right on their heels. A very confused and curious crowed in the main hall of the guild stood and stared at Erza and Lucy.

"Erza, what happened out there?" the master asked.

"We were attacked by a group of lo life mages and a girl." Erza said bluntly.

There was a small moment that the guild went totally silent. Everyone had a comical face at how Erza described the situation they were in. The master cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I meant from when you left here till you got back here."

"I will explain." Lucy said as she took a step forward and prepared the story.

Everyone stood closer as they wanted to hear everything Lucy had to say.

"It started here at the guild. Erza and myself wondered where Ichigo was when we heard he went into the woods which was a while a go so we thought he could have gotten lost sp we went to look for him. After a while we found him in the woods which later proved that he was lost. We walked together and was almost out of the woods when we were surrounded by a group of men and a little girl. Some men had some magic but others were just hired bandits. The girl on the other hand was stronger than them. For a short while she even overpowered Ichigo but he got back at her and beaten her in the end. After that they retreated and Ichigo fell to the ground unconscious." Lucy explained, leaving some details out from what Ichigo did and what those men would have done. It was something that still sent chills down Lucy's spine when she thought of it.

"Who is this girl? Is she from any known guild that we know?" the master asked.

"Not that I know of. She said she was part of a guild and that her master ordered her to capture me and Lucy here." Erza explained.

The guild could see the anger starting to boil inside their master. His eyes became hard and his hands formed in the shape of a fist. A million thoughts ran through the masters mind as he thought of who this could be and what he would do to them if they hurt his children. The hand in his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He look up to see the face of Erza.

"It's alright master, we are alright so there is no need for anger. But I must say if Ichigo hadn't been there then we would have had some serious trouble." Erza assured the master.

"I'm glad that you are all safe. Now what happened to Ichigo?" the master asked.

Erza and Lucy looked at each other, not sure if they should share what they saw with everyone just yet. The transformation and change in Ichigo was still a bit frightening to them and would probably make the rest suspicious of Ichigo whether he is a danger to them or not. With a quick nod, both decided to keep it from the guild. If Ichigo deserves to tell them since it was his powers at work.

"We're not sure. He fought with her but when they retreated he collapsed. Maybe it could have been on of Scylla's after effect from one of her powers. We will have to wait for Ichigo to give an explanation." Erza stated.

Everyone agreed with that and went on with their own business as they waited for Ichigo to wake up. After half an hour, most of the guild got tired and retired to their homes to get some rest. Only a handful remained which consisted of team Natsu, the master, Mira, Gajeel and the exceeds. Another hour went by and it was now almost midnight. Everyone knew that Ichigo would probably wake up tomorrow and went home except for the Master and Mira.

Mira was busy wiping the tables and cleaning up where she saw a dirt spot. The master finished some paperwork. Mira walked back to the bar to see Lucy was sitting on the chair at the bar table, deep in thought. Mira decided to go to Lucy and make some conversation and find out what is on her mind.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Lucy looked up to see Mira walking behind the bar table with a smile on her face.

"Just thinking about what happened today." Lucy said with a sigh.

"It's normal when something like that happens."

"Yea, I was just thinking that what if Ichigo wasn't there. What would those people have done with us and where would they have taken us."

"The main thing was that he was there and saved you two."

Lucy got a small smile on her lips when Mira mentioned Ichigo saving them. Mira noticed and got curious.

"And that smile on your face?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Lucy said with a light blush.

"I take it you have the hots for Ichigo." Mira said, teasing Lucy while leaning in close and winking at her.

"N-no, that is so not the case." Lucy said while her pink face became redder by the second.

"You can tell me what you want but I have seen you since Ichigo has arrived. You have been stealing glances at him whenever you can. If I didn't know any better than it looks like you have a crush on him."

Lucy was about to say something but didn't know what to say. She looked down at her hands on her legs in embarrassment.

"I knew it, you are so easy to read." Mira teased her.

Lucy decided not to say anything. If she did it would only encourage Mira further with questions and assumptions. Mira noticed the worried look in Lucy's eyes as she would spare a quick glance at the infirmary room where Ichigo is being held. Mira smiled at the thought of a suggestion.

"If you want then you can go inside. I'm sure Wendy would enjoy some company while she is there."

"Thank you. What about you? Aren't you going to come with?" Lucy asked.

"No, I have to get home so I won't be joining you."

"Alright. Good night Mira." Lucy waved a good bye as she made her way to the infirmary.

Lucy opened the door to the infirmary and entered. As she walked in she saw Ichigo still in the bed, unconscious. Wendy was next to him on a chair and checking his temperature and any other things a 'doctor' figure does with his patients. Wendy turned her head and a smile grew on her face when she saw Lucy.

"Lucy, what are you still doing here? I thought everyone had gone home for the night." Wendy asked.

"Everyone did, but I'm not tired so I stayed. I thought that maybe you needed some help or company."

"Thank you but I'm alright. I have just finished her with Ichigo." Wendy informed the blond mage

"What was wrong with him?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't appear to have any damage to his body or any internal damage. His magic was a bit unstable but it disappeared as soon as it came. Maybe he had some sort of strain on his body but that is just a thought. Did anything unusual happen in the forest?" Wendy asked.

Lucy took her gaze from Wendy and looked at Ichigo. She didn't know if she should tell Wendy about what really happened with Ichigo. She as well was unsure and wouldn't know where to start explaining or even if Ichigo wanted it to be revealed. She shook her head at Wendy to say she had nothing to inform her.

"In any case, he is alright so there is nothing to worry about."

The late night, Lucy and Wendy talked for a while before Wendy retired home for the night as soon as she saw that there was no need to monitor Ichigo any further. Lucy was now left alone with Ichigo in the same room. Lucy had placed a chair next to his bed and sat there for a while when she felt her eye lids starting to get heavy with each passing second. Soon enough she let her head rest on the bed and went into a deep slumber.

The next morning Lucy was woken up by a hand shaking her shoulder gently. Lucy opened her eyes slightly and turned her head from side to side as she scanned the room still half asleep. She looked to her right to see the small figure of Wendy standing right next to her. Lucy took her hands and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to get a better view.

"Lucy, what are you still doing here?" Wendy asked.

"I must have fallen asleep." Lucy answered.

"Ok, but where is Ichigo?"

Lucy got confused, Ichigo was in the bed next to her. She turned her head to see an empty bed that was neatly made. Both Wendy and Lucy was now thinking the same thing. Where is Ichigo. The two made their way out the infirmary and was greeted by Mirajane.

"Good morning Lucy, sleep well?" Mira asked her.

"Yes, Mira have you seen Ichigo anywhere?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, yes I have. He took a job very early this morning as I came in. He was gone for an hour or so when he came back and got another one. He has been to a total of three jobs if I am not mistaken." Mira informed them.

"Three jobs? Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"I am, he said something about needing the money for something. He didn't really say much. When I asked him about his condition and what had happened he didn't answer me and left." Mira explained.

"Did he say when he will be back?" Lucy asked.

"No, sorry. He didn't say."

"Guess we just have to wait for him to finish his job." Wendy said.

"Looks like it." Lucy agreed.

Lucy and Wendy spent the rest of the day hanging around the guild, talking with other guild members and watching Natsu and Grey fight about almost anything. It was a normal day as usual. Hours passed and it was soon late afternoon and Lucy still saw no sign of Ichigo. She started to wonder what has him so busy. Sure he was on a job but it didn't take him too long to complete one job. With Ichigo's speed, power and intellect, she knew he would be able to finish it in no time at all.

Lucy was lost in thought about Ichigo. She thought of all the good qualities he showed her. His muscular body, good fighter, mature and just overall friendly. The one thing she did notice about him what was some of his bad qualities was that he was distant. Like a loner that wants do go in alone in things. He also rarely talked about his past and when something would hit a nerve then he could get a bit short tempered.

Before she could think anything ells, the doors of the guild went open. She turned her head to see a long, tall figure dressed in black with long orange hair. He walked towards the counter where Mira, Wendy and Lucy stood with a bag in his left hand. Everyone smiled to see their new guild member up and kicking.

"Welcome back Ichigo. I take it the job went well?" Mira asked as he came close to the counter.

"It was ok, wanted to finish sooner but three jobs took me longer then I expected." Ichigo replied.

"When did you do three jobs? I only saw you late this morning when you took one job." Mira asked.

"I got up pretty early and when I left the infirmary, I ran into the master and I asked him if I can take two jobs. I came back for the third one when I was done with the first two."

"I see, if you don't mind me asking. Why all the jobs in one day?" Lucy asked Ichigo.

"I need the money for food and clothes. I did came here with little cloths and they won't last me very long."

"Did you make a lot?" Wendy asked.

"Two Million jewels."

Lucy, Mira and Wendy's mouth hung open at the amount they heard. All three of them thought for a second if they heard Ichigo right.

"That's a lot, you know that food and clothes doesn't cost that much." Lucy said.

"I know, that is why I bought a house of my own."

"You did? That's wonderful Ichigo. I guess we will be having a party soon to celebrate your new house?" Mira said with excitement.

"What is all the commotion about?" Erza asked while she and Grey came walking towards the group.

"Not much really." Ichigo said with a blank expression.

"Doesn't sound like it." Grey put in.

"Let's just say he has bought his own house today. He made two million jewel from three jobs." Mira explained.

"Wow, from what planet are you?" Grey said jokingly.

"Where is your new house?" Erza asked Ichigo.

"Can we see it later?" Wendy asked Ichigo as well.

"Hey hold up, on question at a time. My house is not far from here, yes I guess you guys can see it later and I'm from planet earth Grey." Ichigo replied.

The group shared a small laugh before Ichigo excused himself. Ichigo told the group that he still had some things to get for his home and it would take him a while to get it all. Ichigo also reminded the group that their training will continuo when he finishes his errands which will be this afternoon. As soon as Ichigo left, Natsu joined the group along with Happy.

"Did I miss anything? Ichigo seems occupied somehow." Natsu said.

"He is a bit, he has some errands to run." Erza told him.

"Oh well, what do you say team Natsu goes on a mission?" Natsu said with excitement.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"We would love to but we should get ready for our next training session." Wendy informed her dragons slayer friend.

"Damn, I need money for food. Our stock is running low and if we don't get money soon we will starve to death." Natsu said over dramatically.

"Then let's go finish the training as quickly as possible so we could do a quick job. I will help you and make sure we secure your food stock, what do you say Natsu?" Erza smiled at her long time childhood friend.

"Fine, let's just go."

The group then made their way to the place where Ichigo would train them. Everyone started to do their own warm up exercises before the training, doing all they can to be at their best for the training. They all weren't going to take any chances today. The training Ichigo used yesterday was unlike anything they had ever seen and was more difficult then they thought. It tested you in ways never done before which didn't make things easy since they were not use to these types of training.

The one thing they could all agree on was that his training was working. It has only been one day and they all had a big increase in power. They could all feel the seven year gap fill up as they were catching up with the power of today's generation. If Ichigo is telling the truth then all of them should be as power full as they would have been without the seven year gap.

A hour later the group saw in the distance a lone figure walking towards them. Soon everyone recognized Ichigo in his black robes. They stopped with what they were doing and gathered in a group and waited for Ichigo to arrive. No more then a few seconds passed when Ichigo stopped in front of them with a determined look on his face.

Erza noted something slightly different from Ichigo. His mind seemed to be somewhere else today. Also like he had some inner conflict with himself like a difficult decision to make in grave times.

"Hey everyone, are you ready to start with today's training?"

**Well I had to end things here, have to do some more planning on the next chapter. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought of this chapter with a review.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. My university schedule and test has kept me busy for a long time but not to worry my fellow readers. I will be on vacation in two weeks' time for a month so yes there will be a lot of updating because I will be home most of the time since the family didn't plan anything for the holiday.**

**I know this chapter is a bit on the not so neat side or as long as the others but I rushed this one a lot these past few days. I figured people were getting tired of waiting so every free time I had a quickly typed asmuch as I could.**

**Don't forget to favourite and follow the story or even myself lol :)**

**Enjoy the rest of your day/night. Peace out.**


End file.
